


Bonded (Book 1)

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Series: Soul Bond Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Bad Dursleys, Bisexual George Weasley, Close to Canon, F/F, F/M, Family, Gay Harry, Harry/George - Freeform, Hurt Harry, Lesbian Alicia Spinnet, M/M, No Smut, Pansexual Katie Bell, Rare Pairings, Romance, Soulmates, Weasleys, first year, mentions of sexual abuse, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Harry was nervous about boarding the Hogwarts Express, but nothing could have prepared him for the nervousness meeting his soulmate would cause.Warnings: Self-harm, abuse, sexual assault mentions. This is a re-write of my Soul Bond and the... series. This is a rewrite of Soul Bond and the Philosophers Stone.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley, Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Soul Bond Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673200
Comments: 72
Kudos: 421





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi, please read and leave comment/kudos if you like it.
> 
> This is a re-write of a story I wrote when I was 13 that was part of a longer series. I have also uploaded some of this on fanfiction.net under the same name and same pen name.
> 
> Thanks x

Chapter One

George's POV

George grinned as he emerged onto Platform 9 and ¾, his twin brother Fred following slightly behind him. Unlike every other year, George was slightly nervous to be going back to Hogwarts, but he couldn't fathom why. Something new was on the horizon, he could feel it, and yet… it didn't scare him. Whatever was looming, despite his anxiety, had a comforting feel, it wasn't going to be harmful, but the idea of change shook him slightly. He was happy as things were, with Fred and Lee being his best friends, but if the change was going to be good, he knew he would just have to accept it.

"Come on you slow poke, we need to put out trunks on the train." Fred said, as he elbowed him, snapping him out of his daze.

"Right you are Forge, race ya."

He won, his slight head start giving him all the advantage. Despite his want to settle down into his compartment, he knew he would have to say goodbye to his Mother, so at Fred's insistence, he followed him off the train again.

"Want to see my tarantula?" Lee asked, following them.

"Yes, obviously."

The twins stared down into the box Lee was holding, as the spider stuck a hairy leg out. Fred and George shared a look, knowing that this spider was going to come in useful with scaring their little brother Ron, and his roommates once they were sorted.

"Wicked." Fred said, looking down into the box once again.

George didn't comment, instead looking over to a small boy, small even for a first year, attempting to slide his trunk onto the train. The boy's body alluded to sadness, and George felt sorry for him. The clothing he wore was even more tattered than some of theirs, and the fact there were no adults around him made George even sadder.

Clearly the boy was alone.

A tugging in his chest urged George to go over to him, and despite it being slightly out of character for him, he did.

"Hi, do you need any help?"

"Yes please." He said, finally looking up and meeting George's eyes directly.

With that, both boys knees buckled, and they collapsed to the floor.

"George!"

George knew his twin was calling for him, but he couldn't take his eyes off the first year in front of him, nor could he ignore the pulsing magic surrounding them.

"Georgie!" His Mum's cries joined his brother as many people on the platform moved to give the two boys space.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, his eyes left the boys.

"What happened?" He asked, turning to his Mum.

She knelt down next to him sobbing, but it didn't sound sad.

"Oh my little Georgie is growing up."

"What's happening?" The boy asked fearfully, his eyes welling with tears.

"Oh dear, sorry this must be so confusing for you. What's your name dearie?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Harry ma'am, Harry Potter."

Everyone who was listening in to the conversation gasped, and Harry flinched.

George turned to look at the boy, Harry, and instinctively wrapped an arm around him, and Harry flinched again.

"Can someone please explain what's happening?" Fred asked, confused at his twins actions.

"I have an idea, but you're going to be late to Hogwarts if I stop and tell you. I'll owl the headmaster and he will explain it to you all. Now George, Fred, you keep an eye on this dear on the train won't you, and everything will be explained later."

"But Mum…!" Fred started to complain, but George's nod cut him off, shocking him as it was rare that his brother agreed with his Mother without any argument.

"Trust me dears, now pop onto the train and the headmaster will speak with you later, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, the few still surrounding the fallen boys dispersed, and Fred and Ron helped both Harry and George up.

"Want to share a compartment with us Harry?" George asked, as they boarded the train.

Harry just nodded, and George took his hand, leading him to a compartment where Lee was waiting for the twins.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lee asked as they sat down.

"No idea, Mum said she'd tell the headmaster, and he'd explain it to them later." Fred said as he took a seat.

Harry took the seat next to the window, and George automatically sat next to him, feeling it was the right thing to do. He was confused by the intensity of the emotions he felt for the boy despite just meeting him, and he had no explanation for it.

"Can I sit here too?" Ron asked.

Fred and George shared a look, not really wanting their younger brother tagging along.

"Want to see my tarantula Ron?" Lee asked, being well aware of Ron's arachnophobia.

"Actually, you know what, I think I'll find another seat…" He said as he backed out of the room slowly.

"Our brother Ron's scared of spiders." George told Harry who despite still holding George's hand looked incredibly nervous.

"Right, introductions!" Fred said, clapping his hands loudly, causing Harry to jump slightly.

"I'm Fred Weasley, this is my brother George, identical twins, obviously, and this is our friend Lee, Lee Jordan."

Each of them smiled at Harry as Fred introduced them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lee asked Harry, and the twins turned to look at the small boy.

Harry was shaking slightly as he sat in his seat, and he seemed to have a slight fever by the looks of it. His olive skin looked extremely pale, and he looked to be very thin from what they could see under his horrendously baggy clothes.

"I'm fine, just tired. I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Lee said, observing niceties they knew that his Mother had instilled in him since he was a young boy. Sure, Lee was a prankster, but he was never rude, not really.

"Nice to meet you too."

As the train started moving, the compartment fell silent, and Harry turned to stare out the window. The three other boys shared curious looks, but didn't dare say anything yet, not wanting to offend the young boy, or disturb him with how sick he looked.

Finally, Harry fell asleep.

"What do you think happened?" Lee asked the twins, still keeping an eye on Harry, careful not to wake him.

"I'm not sure, I mean I feel extremely close to him, and I don't even know how to say it, it's weird." George offered.

"It's weird, that's for sure." Fred agreed.

"I mean I have a slight idea," Lee began, "but I imagine it's wrong so I don't want to say it. Not yet."

"Oh come on!" The twins argued, but despite their insistence, Lee wouldn't tell them.

Finally, they dropped it, and spent the rest of the journey quietly discussing their plans for the year. All three boys were doing Care of Magical Creatures, but Lee was doing Ancient Runes while the twins did Divination, hoping it would be an easy OWL.

As the lunch trolly came around, all three of them bought something, having saved pocket money to do so, and debated about waking the still sleeping Harry. Finally deciding against it, they bought an extra pumpkin pasty and an extra chocolate frog just in case he was hungry.

As it started getting darker and the train slowed, the three carefully woke Harry so he could get changed into their robes, and frowned slightly when he insisted he needed to go to the toilets to do so.

"Do you think he's okay?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, I mean, even I'm worried and I normally don't notice these things!" Fred honestly told them.

George just nodded, not knowing what to say. He knew the small boy was hurting, and he wanted more than anything to fix that, but he didn't know how.

"It's going to be okay Georgie." Fred told him, his voice soft.

George smiled sincerely. His brother always knew how to make him feel better, even if it was just a small amount.

"Are you ready Harry?" George asked him as the small boy came into the compartment again.

"Yeah, I'm nervous though."

"Don't be, we told our little brother Ron that you have to fight a troll but obviously we lied." Fred told him.

"It's very easy." Lee added.

"You just have to try on a hat, but don't tell anyone okay, it's meant to be a surprise."

"Okay, I won't."

As the train stopped, George helped Harry off carefully, and ruffled his hair as he went off to join the other first years over by Hagrid.

The three third years quickly made their way over to the carriages, claiming one for themselves. Despite it only being the first of September, it was freezing, and they wanted the respite of the castle as soon as possible.

"Why did you tell him it wasn't a troll?" George asked curiously.

"It's clear you care for him George, and he already looked so frightened, I didn't want to worry him."

"Thanks Freddie."

"Plus," Added Lee, "he's so small, he just looks young, and I didn't want to scare him either."

"Thanks guys."

Dumbledore's POV

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he watched the older students enter the hall, the letter from Molly Weasley running through his mind, as well as the confirmation he had received from the Ministry as Harry's magical guardian.

A soul bond.

A soul bond between Mr Harry James Potter and Mr George Fabian Weasley.

Interesting.

"Are you okay Albus?" Pomona Sprout asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Yes, yes, sorry I'm quite well my dear, I'm just going to have to speak to some students about a newly formed soul bond is all."

"Oooh, soul bonds are very rare, who are they?" Filius Flitwick asked.

"Harry Potter and George Weasley."

Silence fell between the whispering professors.

"Proof that Potter is going to be a dunderhead, just like his Father." Snape hissed.

"Now Severus…" Dumbledore began, but was interrupted as McGonagall brought the first years in.

Dumbledore spoke briefly before the sorting began, and he watched all the first years be sorted into their houses.

His eyes came to rest on Harry Potter, and he had to stifle a gasp, the young boy looked dreadful. Not only was he much smaller than everyone had expected, but his eyes seemed glassy with pain.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall cried.

The room fell silent, and Dumbledore leaned forward slightly as the boy shakily stepped up and sat on the stool.

Silence.

Finally, the hat reached its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" The Weasley twins shouted as the young boy made his way to the table, sitting next to one of the Weasley twins who Dumbledore took to be George.

The rest of the sorting passed quickly and the feast began.

Harry's POV

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table happily despite the pain flaring from his back. He finally felt accepted, and cared for after the rush of magic he had felt on Platform 9 and ¾'s. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he felt safe, safer than he had ever felt before.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." A voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. I saw what happened on the platform, are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm not sure what it was."

"Neither am I, maybe I can find a book and help you?" She asked, cautiously.

"That sounds great, maybe we can read it together?" He suggested.

"I'd love to."

From a few seats down the table, someone snorted, making everyone in the vicinity turn to look at him.

"What?" Ron asked defensively.

"Why did you snort Ronald?" Percy asked, eyes squinting slightly as he glared at his brother.

"Of course Potter's got to be a bookworm, should have bloody seen that coming, knew he wouldn't be anything but a freak!"

Harry slouched as George grabbed his wand pointing it at his brother before Percy stopped him.

"Detention Ronald, and I'll be writing to Mother about this. What's wrong with liking books hmm?"

Ron just mumbled.

"That's what I thought."

Ron turned away, making conversation with an Irish boy near him, as Hermione and a timid boy turned back to Harry.

"I don't think liking books is freakish."

"Thanks." Harry said, looking at the boy.

"I'm Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you Neville."

"You too."

The rest of the feast continued in a similar manner, as Harry, Neville and Hermione continued making conversation, clearly on their way to being good friends. Finally, as the last person stopped eating, the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore rose.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Now Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that all Zonko's products are banned. The forbidden forest is of course forbidden, and now so is the third floor corridor on the left hand side, for those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Silence fell over the room before people began to whisper.

"Silence please! Now may Mr George Weasley and Mr Harry Potter stay behind? As for the rest of you, off you pop!"

With that, most of the hall departed, and the two boys remained behind.

"What do you think is happening?" Harry asked, looking up at George with scared eyes.

"I don't know, but it'll be okay, I promise you."

"Thanks George." He said moving slightly closer to the older boy.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Thank you for the reviews on Chapter One, I'm glad that those who reviewed liked it. Please review for this chapter if you would like too.

Thanks,

Phelpsgirlxxx

"Ah Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, if you'd follow me?" Dumbledore asked as he and Professor McGonagall made their way over to them.

The two followed without argument as they were led towards the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. Both of them were nervous, neither having any idea why they both had to go to the hospital wing. George knew that he wasn't hurt, though from the look of Harry he couldn't be sure that he wasn't. He looked like he was hurt, even if he could not see any obvious injuries.

"Ah George, Harry, is it okay if I call you that?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

They both nodded.

"Now take a seat, and we will explain everything."

"What's happening to us?" George asked as he took a seat, as did Harry.

"Now, have either of you ever heard of soul bonds?"

"Yes." George said.

"No." Harry responded.

"Well, a soul bond happens when two people are considered perfect matches for each other, as in the case with the two of you."

"We have a soul bond?!" George shouted, jumping up slightly.

Harry flinched backwards, letting go of the other boy's hand at his outburst. George looked over at the boy, his soulmate, apologetically. He hadn't meant to scare hi, but it was one of the last things he ever expected to happen to him.

"Yes George, now what do you know about them?"

"Not much, other than they exist, and that they're really rare."

"Indeed they are. Now you and Harry do have a soul bond, and because of this we need to work on cementing the bond so that no one gets hurt."

"Why would someone get hurt from it?" Harry asked shyly.

"When soul bonds are first formed they are unstable until they've settled in, and with you two being so young, it will be a strong bond. Soul bonds are rare, and extremely so in cases of two people so young."

"What sort of bond is it?" Harry asked.

"A romantic bond." Dumbledore told him.

"All soul bonds are, there are different types of bonds of course, but the highest level, the soul bond is a romantic one." Madam Pomfrey told them.

Both Harry and George froze, taking in the information. Harry hadn't thought about his sexuality ever, mainly focusing on trying to survive his life at the Dursleys. The Dursleys had told him it was wrong, but it didn't feel like it was, especially when he looked over at George again and felt a rush of affection. George on the other hand, had thought about it, and had known he was bisexual, and knew there was nothing wrong with it, so it wasn't hard for him to accept the bond. The surprising aspect was that it was Harry Potter.

"Are you okay?" McGonagall asked.

"It's just a lot to take in, that's all. What happens now?" George asked.

"First, I think you need healing, don't you Harry?" Dumbledore said, his voice soft.

Harry froze as everyone turned to look at him.

"I-" he began before freezing.

"It's okay Harry, Madam Pomfrey will help you, and I promise you'll never have to go back to the Dursleys." Dumbledore told him.

"I won't?"

"Of course not, I am extremely sorry I ever put you there in the first place."

"But where will I go?"

"Mrs Weasley has offered to let you live with them, she said so in her letter, which is beneficial for the soul bond as the two of you will have to be together a lot."

"How much will we have to be together?" George asked.

Harry sighed, thinking his soulmate already wanted to get away from him. He felt as if was a burden on him.

"You'll have to see each other at least once a day for the most part, however while the bond cements, for the first two weeks or so you'll have to stay together as much as possible. There is a chance that you'll have to spend more time together than usual as you are both so young, but as of yet we can't be sure of it. We will have to keep checking the bond." Dumbledore told them.

"But won't I become a burden for George?" Harry asked.

Silence fell.

Harry sighed. He hadn't meant to say it, he had just accidentally blurted it out. He winced, knowing how that would have gone down at the Dursleys.

"No 'Ry, you won't. You'll never be a burden for me, okay?"

"Okay." He whispered, not really believing it.

"So, what we're going to do is heal you up Mr Potter, and then we'll get you all to bed."

"Will we be okay in separate rooms?" George asked McGonagall.

"Not for the first two weeks, but after that you will, yes. What I'm going to suggest is, for now, you'll stay in the third year dorms together. You will have two weeks off from lessons while you cement the bond and get to know each other okay?"

"What about lessons?" Harry asked.

"For now, Miss Granger will likely be okay taking notes for you. I saw you two speaking at the feast, and from what I remember from introducing her to the wizarding world, she is quite studious. I'll speak to her tomorrow morning about it. Mr Weasley, I'll ask your brother to do it for you as well."

"Thank you." They echoed.

"Great, Poppy we'll leave you to it." McGonagall said as her and Dumbledore departed.

"Now Harry, do you want George to stay or do you want him to wait outside the curtain?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Can he stay?" Harry asked shyly.

"Of course." She said waving her wand as a curtain appeared around Harry's bed.

"Can you take your t-shirt off for me please?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry did so, though reluctantly.

"What will happen to the Dursleys?" George asked angrily as he stared at his soulmate's back. It was covered in welts, bruises and scars and it made anger bubble up in the usually jovial teen.

"I'll provide my memories to someone from the department of law enforcement, and they'll arrest the Dursleys. It won't be an open trial as you're underage, but they'll likely end up in prison."

"Will I have to testify?"

"I'm not sure yet I'm afraid my dear. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will let you know. Now, let's heal these up."

While taking potions that Pomfrey handed him, she told them that they were to spend some of their days they had off talking about emotions, their past, their ambitions and just generally getting to know each other.

She also suggested they kiss, arguing that it would help cement the bond. Harry had blushed at that. George had kissed someone before, kissing his friend Katie once before realizing that they definitely were better as friends, understandable now.

"Now, I've done as much as I can for now."

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said softly.

"It's okay. Now, at breakfast every morning the house elves will put a potion by your plate, which will help with your weight, meaning you'll put a bit on, as long as you eat properly. Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about your height, hopefully it will begin to correct itself, but for now, we'll have to see."

"Thank you." George said.

"Now, do you want to spend the night here or back in the dorms?"

"Dorms please." George said.

"That's fine. I'll give you a pass in case a professor stops you."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Off with you two then. Sleep well and come and see me in a couple of days, so I can check on the bond, okay?"

"We will do, thank you."

The two left the hospital wing, holding hands, and yet Harry seemed slow, tripping over his feet slightly as he walked.

"You tired 'Ry?"

"Yeah, sorry Georgie."

He smiled at the nickname.

"I'll piggyback you, if you want?" George said, worried he might have overstepped.

Harry hesitated.

"Sure." He said after a moment.

George bent down as Harry climbed onto his partners back.

"So, when's your birthday?" George asked, breaking the silence.

"July 31st, what about you?"

"April 1st, obviously Fred's too."

"How many siblings do you have?" Harry asked.

"There's seven of us. Bill, he's a curse breaker at Gringotts in Egypt, Charlie he lives in Romania and works with dragons, then there's Percy, Fred and Ron who you've met, and then there's our little sister Ginny, short for Ginevra, she's ten."

"Wow."

"When you come and live with us, there'll only be five kids there. I'm not sure what room you'll be in."

"I'll sleep anywhere, I've slept in a cupboard before." He responded, trailing off slightly at the end.

"A cupboard?"

Harry didn't respond, and George turned his head to look at Harry where he was trying to hide his face in George's shoulder.

"Harry, please tell me love."

"I slept in a cupboard at the Dursleys, the cupboard under the stairs."

George felt himself choking up. Someone had locked a kid in a cupboard. His Harry had been locked in a cupboard! How dare they?!

"It's okay George, I promise. I won't have to go back."

"I know, but that should never have happened to you. I'll protect you, I promise."

"I promise I'll be good for you."

"You're always good, no matter what the Dursleys have told you. Ah we're here!"

"What?"

"Behind this portrait is the Gryffindor common room, unfortunately I don't know the password." He said grimacing.

"Are we stuck out here?"

"Indeed not." A voice said as the door popped open, revealing a grinning Fred.

"Fred! Map?"

"Map." He confirmed.

Harry frowned slightly, having no idea what the two brothers were talking about, but coming to the conclusion that if it was really important, they'd tell him.

"So what happened?" Fred asked as they climbed into the common room. It was empty apart from Percy and Lee who had clearly been waiting for the soulmates to return.

George sat down heavily, pulling Harry onto his lap where he snuggled in, hiding his face in George's shoulder as George pet his hair.

Percy smiled, as Fred and Lee looked slightly confused at how soft George was being with someone he met around twelve hours before.

"He's my soulmate." He told them softly.

"I thought so!" Lee cried.

"Ssh, people are sleeping." Percy said.

"Sorry Mr Prefect." Fred joked, no real anger behind his words.

"I get two weeks off as well, so can you take notes?"

"Sure, Lee can help too."

Lee nodded.

"I think Harry's asleep." Percy murmured.

"Good, he was getting very tired, I should take him up to bed soon."

"We all should be getting to sleep. What's happening with Harry come summer?" Percy asked.

"He'll be staying with us, his guardians…weren't good."

"I thought so." Percy said, looking down at what would one day be his brother in law.

"I'm so angry!" George said, clenching the fist that wasn't helping to hold Harry.

"I know, but the professors will deal with it. I'd recommend writing to Mum in the morning to let her know. I'm going to ask her about rooms as well."

"Rooms?" He asked Percy, confused.

"When he comes home with us, I mean there's no room in your room, and I don't think he can survive in the same room as Ron, not considering how he was at the feast. I'm going to suggest he either shares with me or I guess Ginny, but I think he'll end up sharing with me. I'll look after him for you."

"Thanks Perce."

"You're welcome, now bed, all of you."

"Yes Sir." The twins chorused, saluting jokingly.

"Off with you, but first…" He said, casting a charm on Harry.

"What was that?"

"Teeth cleaning charm so you won't have to wake him up. Now, off with you."

"Night Perce."

"Night guys."

The three hurried upstairs to the boys third year door, glad that their two other roommates, Nigel Harveys and Martin Stanford were asleep. George knew he would have to speak to them tomorrow to let them know about Harry having to sleep there, but they were both decent guys, even if they weren't really friends with them, and they'd understand.

George carefully maneuvered Harry into his bed, closing the curtains around him, before turning to get ready for bed himself. He knew it wasn't good that Harry was sleeping in his robes, but he didn't want to remove his clothes and make him uncomfortable in the morning.

"How you feeling Georgie?" Fred asked as they brushed their teeth in the communal bathroom.

"Good, whole I guess. I mean I never felt like something was missing, but now it's clear that there was. Now I have a soul bond and a twin bond, I'm going to try and collect them all." He joked.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I think I'm good with just one bond."

"Don't knock it until you try it."

"Do you know how extremely unlikely it is that both of us would end up with soul mates?"

"That's true."

"Don't worry George, I get all the fun finding a partner now." He said with a cheeky wink.

"Guys, go to bed." Lee whisper shouted at them.

"Sorry Lee." They chorused, before walking over to their own beds.

George saw Fred close his curtains, and he took a deep breath as he got into bed with Harry. He hated to think that Harry might be uncomfortable in the morning, but for now… well he had to sleep, and he could help sort it in the morning.

AN: Please leave a review x


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry it's been a while since I've been ill, and I'm super behind on university work, and I still haven't done it because I've been ill :'(. I'm currently just over half way through writing the second one in this series, so everything will be published. I also have some really good ideas for the fifth in the series, I mean I also do for the other books as well, but I'm super excited to write the fifth one with the twist I want to put on it.
> 
> Also I really want a tattoo once quarantine is over that reflects Harry and one that reflects George. Does anyone have any ideas? Please review or PM me if you do.
> 
> Please read and review as it really makes my day.

The next morning, George woke up, much warmer than usual, and it took him a moment to remember the events of the previous day. He looked down to see Harry snuggled into his side, the bond clearly making the boy crave comfort.

"You getting up Georgie? Breakfast is in twenty minutes."

"On it." He said stretching, accidentally waking the sleeping Harry.

"Good morning 'Ry." He said softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's head, unable to stop himself.

"Morning Georgie, I'm sorry if I crushed you in sleep."

"Of course you didn't, don't even worry about it. Now, breakfast in about twenty minutes. All your stuff will be in your dorm, you can't miss it. Do you want me to wait for you in the common room?"

"Yes please." He said, quickly getting out of bed and scurrying from the room.

Harry easily found the first year dormitory and entered quietly, just in case anyone was. As he entered, it was clear that Ron and the Irish boy were when he entered the room, but Neville and another boy were waiting for him.

"Hey Harry." Neville said.

"Hey."

"Hi Harry, I'm Dean Thomas. We didn't really get to speak to you last night."

"Nice to meet you."

"Just to let you know, neither Seamus nor I agree with what Ron said, but we didn't want to cause a scene at the table."

"Thanks Dean. It probably would have caused a scene, especially considering Percy had to stop George Weasley from hexing his brother."

"He would have deserved it." Neville mumbled, and Dean agreed.

Harry didn't say anything. It wasn't unusual for someone to call him a freak, so despite it hurting, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Harry had been hoping that coming to the wizarding world, he would no longer be considered a freak, but after the scene in The Leaky Cauldron, he knew he was a freak once more.

"Where were you last night?" Dean asked.

"George's my soulmate, so we had to go to the hospital wing." Harry explained.

Neville nodded in understanding, as he continued to get ready, and Harry started to.

"Sorry, I'm muggle-born, what does being a soulmate mean?"

"It's fine, I'm muggle-raised so I don't fully understand it either, but it's like a romantic bond apparently. Madam Pomfrey wanted to check on our bond and explain how we had to behave in order to cement it."

"Ohh that makes sense."

The three of them continued chatting quietly before they left the room together. Waiting in the common room were the twins, Lee Jordan and Hermione Granger. They grinned up at them as they descended.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

As George grabbed his hand and they left the common room. Harry continued chatting to Neville and Dean, as well as Hermione, glad he was making friends outside of his soulmate and his friends.

"So, George explained what happened to me." Hermione told him.

"Oh good, I imagine I'm going to have to explain it a lot." Harry said with a grin.

Entering the great hall, Harry's eyes widened as he saw the amount of food on the tables. Last night at the feast had been insane, but it seemed that even with it being a normal day, the house elves went all out when it came to food.

The group sat down together, and Harry noticed the small potion next to his plate which he immediately drank in hopes of getting healthier. He knew that everything that had happened at the Dursleys couldn't be overcome, but he would try his hardest to deal with what he could.

"Good morning." McGonagall called to them as she made her way over, her hands full of timetables.

"Morning."

"Now, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, I assume you've mentioned that you have the first two weeks off to everyone."

"Er… not yet, sorry Professor." Harry said.

"I've told Fred, Lee and Percy."

"Good good, now Miss Granger would you be willing to take notes in order to help Harry keep up."

"Of course I will!"

"Thank you." Harry said as McGonagall nodded her appreciation.

"Now here are all your timetables. Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, if you could come to my office at around eleven, there are a few things we need to arrange."

The two nodded.

"Great, now enjoy your breakfast."

The three third years continued speaking between themselves, as did the four first years, despite the fact that Harry and George continued to hold hands.

"Where did you guys grow up?" Harry asked, wanting the conversation to not just be about himself and George.

"London." Dean said.

"Crawley."

"Kent." Neville told them.

"I grew up in Surrey."

The group's conversation continued nicely and included Seamus too when he finally came down. They offered to let Ron join them too, but he stormed off, sitting further down the table away from the group. They just shrugged, not really caring, as they had offered to forgive him but he had refused it.

When breakfast ended, they all went back to the common room to collect what they needed for the day, and as the rest of the group went off to their lessons, George and Harry made themselves cosy in one corner of the common room, just softly discussing everything.

"What do you think Professor McGonagall wants to see us for?" Harry asked, picking at the skin of his thumb slightly.

George took his hands, worried he was going to end up hurting himself.

"It'll be okay whatever it is, you've done nothing wrong my love."

Harry smiled at him, moving closer so that they were touching.

"How bad was it at your relatives house?" George asked with trepidation. He was worried about how bad it was going to be, but he needed to know if he wanted to help him.

"Bad." He responded softly.

George waited to see if he would say any more.

"They hurt me, mainly Dudley, my cousin and my Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia was much more..."

"Verbal abuse?"

"Yeah. That's the best way of saying it."

"Did your Uncle Vernon hit you often?"

"Yeah, especially when he was drunk. He used his belt, and I didn't do anything wrong, I promise!" Harry said beginning to plead, begging as he got lost in memories.

George carefully pulled him onto his lap.

"Even if you had done something wrong, parents aren't meant to hit you, no matter what. Or lock you in a cupboard or starve you or call you names. They're meant to ground you or take away something briefly, never ever cause you harm."

"I know." He whispered.

"No matter what Harry, I'm going to protect you." He said leaning down slightly, looking into his partner's eyes.

Harry looked up at him, his face soft.

George couldn't help himself, he leaned down looking at Harry's lips slightly before looking into Harry's eyes, asking for permission. Harry nodded slightly, and George leant down further, pressing his lips lightly to Harry's own.

A ball of green light surrounded them as they did before settling, just after George pulled back.

"Woah."

"Yeah, I guess Pomfrey was right."

"Yeah."

The two continued talking about lighter subjects, mainly George's childhood until quarter to eleven, when they started heading towards McGonagall's office. George knew that they'd have to continue talking about Harry's childhood, but if Harry prefered to do it in small bits, then George was willing to take it slow, not wanting to pressure Harry into anything.

They knocked on McGonagall's door when they finally arrived, and she quickly invited them in.

"Ah Mr Potter, Mr Weasley."

"What's up Professor?" George asked, deciding not to call her a funny nickname, just in case the situation was serious.

"Your Mother's on the way Mr Weasley, she's going to take you both to Diagon Alley. We realised that Mr Potter's guardians may not have fully equipped him for school, for example have you had your eyes checked Mr Potter?"

"No ma'am."

"Exactly. Plus from what I've been told you will need to buy some new clothing as well as some other necessities. Professor Dumbledore has assured me that you can afford these items as you have a trust vault which gets refilled every year."

"Trust vault? I thought I only had one vault, how does it get refilled?"

"From what I remembered Mr Potter, the Potter's were very rich, and there were at least three other vaults that your Father mentioned to me. I'd recommend OWLing Gringotts about it, as unfortunately I don't believe you'll have time to visit them today."

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"This is also a list of books on the magical world and on soul bonds that I think might be useful for you, I know for a fact Miss Granger would definitely be interested." She said as she handed George a slip of parchment for safe keeping.

"Thank you Professor."

Just then the floo activated, and Mrs Weasley emerged. George hugged his Mother, as Harry looked shocked that someone had just exited a fireplace.

"Harry, welcome to the family, let me look at you." Mrs Weasley said as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

Harry flinched at her action which either Mrs Weasley didn't notice or didn't comment on. Either way, George was thankful that she didn't.

"Oh you're so thin, don't worry when you're all back for Christmas, we'll get some good home cooked food in you." She said.

Out of the corner of is eye, George could see McGonagall's smirk at his Mother's fussings.

"Now George, do you want to take Harry through the floo with you, we don't want him getting lost, do we?" Mrs Weasley asked as she finally released Harry.

"Yeah, I've got him, don't worry." He said, grinning.

"Right, well we best be off. I'll have the boys back before dinner, don't worry." Mrs Weasley said as she ushered him towards the floo.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said shyly.

"Now, why don't you two go first, and I'll be right behind you." Mrs Weasley said as she shared a look with McGonagall. George knew that his Mother would quickly stop to talk to McGonagall, but she didn't want Harry worrying.

"Sure, come on 'Ry."

Harry clung close to George as they stepped into the flames, and he grabbed a handful of floo powder that he was offered. He could feel Harry shaking slightly, and he realised how nervous he must be.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He told the shaking boy as he leant down to whisper into his ear.

"Okay." He whispered back.

"Diagon Alley!" George called, and with that, the two disappeared in green flames.

McGonagall and Mrs Weasley stared at the flames for a second before turning to face each other.

"How bad is it, Minerva?"

"Bad, he has to have nutrition potions every morning from now on, just to get him to a healthy weight. His back was riddled with scars and bruises, those monsters will hopefully go down for a long time."

"Good, he seems so sweet, I don't want to imagine anyone hurting him."

"It's horrible. On that note however, your youngest boy, Ronald, he's already been insulting Harry, not for any reason we can fathom, maybe if you owl him?"

"I will. How horrible, I was sure I'd raised him better than that!"

"Percy had to stop George from cursing Ronald, obviously George is very protective of his partner."

"Yes, and for good reason. I will speak to Ronald of course. For now, I best be off, don't want to keep those two waiting."

"Goodbye Molly."

"Bye Minerva," and with that, Molly Weasley also disappeared into green flames.

When Molly finally joined the two boys in The Leaky Cauldron, she beckoned them to follow her through the back into Diagon Alley. Luckily, with it being early on a Monday, the alley was quiete and those who were around paid no attention to them.

"Right, we'll pop into the optician first hmm? Then there's a clothing store for normal clothes just around the bend, and they'll see other things as well that might come in useful."

"Like what?" George asked.

"I'm assuming you only have necessities for school, is that right dearie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now dear, you can call me Molly, or Mrs Weasley if you'd prefer."

"Yes Mrs Weasley."

She just smiled.

"Well, you'll be able to buy some games perhaps there? Or something else of that sort. Right, you'll probably need to go to Gringotts first, I've just realised."

"Yes Mrs Weasley."

"Well, I'll go to the opticians and see if they can take you soon, and I'll meet you there."

"Okay Mum, we'll be back soon." George said as he took Harry by the hand, leading him to Gringotts.

It was a quick trip down to Harry's vault and soon they were outside again. George led his soulmate to the opticians where Mrs Weasley was waiting for them as well as another witch who looked to be in her early thirties.

"Ah Harry I presume?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Follow me sweets, and take a seat, we'll have you sorted as quick as you like."

"Thank you." He said, taking a seat in a small chair not far from the front door.

She smiled as she stood before him, took his glasses off him and waved her wand, humming to herself as the results appeared on a piece of parchment beside her.

"Does he need new glasses?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Definitely. I'm surprised he can even see out of the one's he is wearing! His prescription is extremely different."

Harry didn't look surprised at this news.

"How long will it take for his glasses to be ready?"

"What I'll do is give you ones with a self updating prescription charm on them, and that way you won't have to come again for a while, for example until you want different frames or until the charm wears off, which will be a couple of years from now. It does mean that you won't be left not being able to see at Hogwarts."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome, they'll be ready in about an hour if that works for you?"

"That's perfect." Mrs Weasley said.

Harry ended up choosing a frame very similar to the ones he had before, mainly because he didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it. He quickly paid the woman before the three headed out on their way.

"Clothes next?"

"Sure." Harry said, smiling, finally seeming at least a little bit comfortable around Mrs Weasley.

"Perfect, we'll make sure to get ones that will grow with you."

Harry nodded, and George squeezed his hand. He knew it couldn't be easy for Harry going around acting as if everything was normal when it really wasn't, and yet he managed it like a champ.

As Harry shopped for clothes he could wear when he wasn't in classes, as well as pyjamas that actually fit him, Mrs Weasley continued talking, clearly sensing the slight unease Harry had around her, and wanting him to be as comfortable as possible.

"So dears, what I was thinking is that once we've done here, I think we'll have everything we need. Ooh Harry don't forget to look for shoes as well." She said, cutting off her own speech.

"Yes Mrs Weasley."

"Anyway, we will get what you need, and then we'll have some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, on me. After that we'll head to the Burrow, that way Harry can see where he'll be sleeping once Christmas comes."

"Where will he be sleeping Mum?"

"I was thinking we'd put him in with Percy. Ron needs to mature a lot, and there's just not room in your room, and I imagine you don't want to move out of the room you share with Fred, plus Fred and Percy sharing a room seems disastrous."

George agreed.

"Plus if he goes in with Percy, then the spare room is still free for when Charlie and Bill are home. Is that okay with you Harry dear?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley."

"Perfect."

Eventually they finished shopping. Harry had finally chosen five new t-shirts, five jumpers, three pairs of trousers, some new socks and underwear, as well as two pairs of shoes and all of them actually fit him and had room to grow with him. In addition, he had bought a pack of cards, some extra owl treats for Hedwig, and a few fictional wizarding books. They had popped into Flourish and Blotts, and requested the books McGonagall suggested, and they promised to send an owl with them to Hogwarts when his order came in.

While in the clothing shop, George had caught Harry looking at a brown bear wearing corduroy overalls, and he knew Harry wanted it, despite not picking it up himself. George managed to get his Mother to distract Harry and she had given him some money to buy it for him.

"All done boys?" Mrs Weasley asked after they picked up the glasses from the optician.

Harry nodded as he switched his glasses, and George smiled as his eyes widened as he looked around, clearly able to see everything properly for the first time in who knows how long.

"Ready." George agreed.

They all enjoyed sandwiches and crisps at the Leaky Cauldron before heading back to the Burrow. George was very glad that his Mum had put a featherlight charm on the bags as he had insisted on carrying them all, despite Harry's protests.

"Thank you so much for taking us to Diagon Alley Mrs Weasley."

"Oh, it's no problem dear. Now George, why don't you give Harry a tour of the house?"

"Sure Mum. Come on 'Ry."

George decided to start at the top of the house, showing his the attic very briefly before the ghoul could notice them and start scaring the boy. Next they went to Ron's room.

"Why is his room bright orange?" Harry asked, squinting his eyes slightly.

"He insisted as he is a Chudley Cannons fan, they're the worst in the quidditch leagues every year, but for some reason Ron loves them. We all agree his room is far too bright."

Next was Ginny's room, which was a pale yellow, with a flowery border.

"Where is Ginny anyway?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she'll be over at the Lovegood's. They have a daughter Luna, well, it's just Luna and her Dad now, her Mum died a few months ago."

"That's so sad."

"I know. Ginny's been going over a lot to try and keep the girl company, especially as her Dad has just thrown himself into work."

"That's so sad."

"We can see if we can see them over Christmas if you want?"

"I'd like that. It can never hurt to have more friends."

George pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. He knew he loved Harry, and he was sure Harry felt the same, but they had only known each other a day, and he knew it was the bond making him want to say it. He did want to say it, but he didn't want to say it too soon either, not wanting to pressure Harry.

"Want to see my room?" George asked to change the subject.

"Sure."

Fred and George's room had two twin beds, so it was slightly larger than Ron and Ginny's rooms. The walls were a pale mint green,and it looked very comfortable. In one corner there was a massive cauldron which was surrounded by random bits of paper and wrappers that looked like candy.

"I like it."

"Thanks 'Ry. We love it."

The two decided to take a break, snuggling on George's bed, Harry's head resting on George's chest. George stroked Harry's hair slightly as he took reassurance knowing his soul mate was safe. He hadn't known Harry a couple of days ago but the idea that while he had been goofing off with Fred, Harry had been beaten by his uncle and starved.

George wanted to cry, but he didn't want Harry to know how bad he felt. He knew he wasn't to blame, but if he had just happened to bump into Harry earlier, things would have been better. If his parents had met Harry's then Harry would have been with them the entire time. He knew he couldn't blame anyone it just hurt knowing his soul mate had been hurt.

After about fifteen minutes of just laying together, Harry insisted they get up and continue exploring.

Next was Percy's room.

Percy's room was a soft baby blue, and had many bookshelves and was extremely spotless, which made sense for Percy's character.

The spare room which basically belonged to Charlie and Bill looked like every other spare room, with two single beds, white walls and neatly kept.

Eventually, they ended up downstairs, deciding not to visit Molly and Arthur's room as they didn't want to disturb it.

"Boys, you done?"

"Yeah, I was going to show Harry the garden but it's started to rain."

"Has it?"

"Yes Mum."

"Well, do you guys want a snack?"

George looked at Harry, before deciding yes.

"Yes Mum."

"Sit down at the table then, I want to talk to both of you."

Harry gulped as he held tightly onto George's hand, worried about what Mrs Weasley was going to say.

Mrs Weasley quickly set down some biscuits and juice on the table which George and Harry immediately reached for, which made Mrs Weasley smile.

"Now, I've heard from Minerva about how you two are sleeping together for now while the bond cements, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes Mum."

"So I know you're both young, but I'm just going to say I don't want anything inappropriate, not until you're much older okay?" She said, mainly looking at George.

"We'd never! Not for years!" George protested.

Harry nodded furiously, a blush present on his face.

"Good. I didn't think you would, but I just wanted to be sure."

"Don't worry, we understand."

"Good good. Now Harry, we got you a gift."

"A gift? For me?" Harry said, tears beginning to tear down his face.

"Oh Harry!" George said, pulling him to a hug, and Mrs Weasley was covering her mouth, trying not to cry at Harry's shock.

"Yes Harry, it's for you. Here." Mrs Weasley said.

While Harry and George had been upstairs, Mrs Weasley had wrapped the gift, thinking it would be more fun for Harry that way. She had wrapped it in rainbow paper, and Harry held it in his hands, staring at it with pure joy, which made George and Mrs Weasley look at him with absolute sadness.

"Go on Harry, open it." George encouraged him.

Harry carefully tore the wrapping paper and stared at the medium sized bear that came out.

"Do you like it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I-I love it." He said, tears falling down his face as he stared at the bear before he hugged it to his chest.

George put an arm around his partner as he hugged the bear and George hugged him, and neither noticed Mrs Weasley take a photo of them with a small camera.

"Right, now guys you have about ten minutes till you probably need to be back at Hogwarts, so grab your bags okay guys?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley."

"Yeah Mum."

"Perfect."

Five minutes later, the two boys hugged Mrs Weasley goodbye before they flooed back to McGonagall's office.

"Hello boys, did you get everything done?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." They chorused.

"Right, I'll get an elf to take these bags to Harry's dorm. You two, off to dinner, okay?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." They agreed.

"Off with you then."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, review and leave kudos, I really appreciate it x

CHAPTER FOUR

The two walked off together towards the great hall, before they were stopped by a boy with slicked back and extremely blonde hair. He had an extremely pale, pinched face that was screwed up as if he had just seen something disgusting. Harry immediately got a feeling of caution around the boy, he didn't seem as if he was someone he wanted to be friends with.

"Potter."

"Er… hello?" Harry said cautiously.

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I've been looking for you everywhere." He said, as if Harry was stupid for not knowing this.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to get you away from the trash, and being friends with those that are worthy." He spat.

"What, like you?" George snorted.

"Shut up, you're clearly a Weasley, they have too many kids than what they know what to do with. I can help you get away from the trash Potter. You need to be with a higher caliber. Like me." He said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't think so." Harry said, backing up into George.

"Hanging out with trash like them, you'll end up going the same as your Mudblood mother. She didn't know her place, and she ended up dead." Draco spat.

"Is that a threat?" George yelled, pulling out his wand, eyes glinting dangerously, making Harry worried.

"So what if it is." Draco said, turning his nose up at the boy, clearly thinking of himself as their better.

George pushed Harry out of the way slightly as he launched himself at the blonde boy, completely forgoing the wand in his hand, instead just determined to cause the boy pain for threatening his soulmate.

"George, stop!" Harry yelled, as he stepped back, not wanting to be hit by the boys' flailing arms.

"WEASLEY!" Snape yelled, as he swept down the corridor.

Snape grabbed the boy pulling him off the screaming Draco.

"My Father will hear about this!" The blonde spat, before he turned to look at the potions professor with a smirk.

"Weasley, detention after dinner."

"He started it!" George protested, despite knowing it was futile, Snape didn't have a fair or compassionate bone in his body.

"You leapt on him. Detention. Don't make me make it more." Snape growled.

"But…" George began to protest, but Snape had already left.

"Harry, I'm sorry." George whispered, nuzzling into his hair slightly as they continued walking.

"It's okay Georgie. I didn't like what he said either, but..."

"I don't expect you to fight for me Harry, you're not on for confrontation, and I like that about you."

"Thanks Georgie."

"You'll have to come to detention with me as we need to be together as much as possible though."

"I will, I don't mind that much, I will still get to see you."

"You will. Thanks Harry." George said, pressing a kiss to his soulmate's temple.

Arriving at the hall, Harry happily bounded over to his friends Neville and Hermione, and George sat around two feet away from him with Lee and Fred.

"How was your day?" Lee asked.

"Good, yeah."

"Did you leave the castle?" Fred asked.

"Yes, sorry, I forgot to tell you. McGonagall thought Harry needed some things he didn't already have, so Mum took us to Diagon Alley. Hagrid had taken him to Diagon Alley originally, he probably didn't take him to get necessities."

"That's true. Did you get everything he needed though?"

"Yeah, probably, we also got him something special, a bear. I think he wanted one, but he didn't say so, even when I asked him directly about it." George said with a frown.

"Probably because for years he has seen his cousin with toys, teddies probably included, and he's probably been jealous as he didn't have anything, even if he didn't know he was fully jealous. I'd be the same I imagine. Harry getting a teddy probably reminds him that he is still young, and he deserves gifts, despite the fact he's probably never been given one before." Lee said.

The twins looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"That was… very insightful." Fred commented.

"Well, I'm not stupid."

"We never said you were! However, we just didn't expect it, that's all." George said.

Fred nodded his agreement.

"I can surprise you.." Lee said.

"I think I'm going to try and get Harry some nice treats for Christmas." George told them.

"Same." Fred and Lee said sagely.

The three friends fell into silence for a while.

"I have a plan for a prank, for tonight." Lee said, rubbing his hands together after a few moments, deciding to change the topic.

"That's more like it." Fred said, eyes glinting as he rubbed his hands together.

"I have detention." George said sadly.

"What? How?" Lee asked.

"I tried to beat up a Malfoy's son. He insulted Harry and threatened him, and I wasn't having it."

"Damn. I imagine it's with Snape?" Lee said.

"He deserved it." Fred hissed, thinking that the boy that would one day be his brother in law had been threatened.

"Yeah, I'm just going to have to hope he allows Harry to come with me." George said answering Lee.

Fred looked serious.

"If he doesn't send Harry to me. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Fred."

Dinner passed quickly, and George noticed Harry looked extremely happy chatting with his friends, even talking to Seamus and Dean when they arrived later into the meal. As dinner started coming to an end, George sighed, knowing they'd have to go to detention soon.

"Ready 'Ry?" George asked, moving up to speak to his partner who looked up sadly from where he had been talking to is friends, but was appeased by the sight of his soulmate.

"Yeah, let's go." He said, grabbing George's hand and letting himself be walked from the hall.

The two quickly made their way to the dungeon, and George explained to Harry that Snape was known for being a terrible teacher and even more of a horrible person. Harry gulped as he followed his boyfriend towards the dungeons. Harry had yet to have a potions class and would still have two weeks ish before he did, but he definitely wasn't looking forward to it, especially as he had seen the man glare at him many times even just being at the castle for two days.

George took a deep breath as they reached the dungeons, and he carefully knocked on the door to Snape's office.

"Enter!" Snape barked.

George did, pulling Harry by his behind him, just hoping that Snape would allow Harry in his detention with him, especially considering they had only started cementing the bond less than a day before.

"Weasley, what is Potter doing here?!"

"He has to, we need to-"

"I do not care. Potter out." He said, interrupting George.

"But Professor.."

"OUT!" He yelled, and with that, Harry fled the room, as Snape slammed the door behind him, before turning to George and forcing him to clean the bottoms of the cauldrons.

Harry sighed as he headed back to the common room, and sitting down on a couch, hoping that Fred and Lee would be back soon to keep him company. He had no where the two were, especially as dinner was over. He knew Hermione and Neville would be in the library, but George had told him to find Fred if he couldn't go to the detention with him, and he didn't want to anger his soulmate, he wasn't sure how George would react if angry at him.

Luckily, it did not take too long until Fred and Lee arrived. Fred ruffled his hair, smiling at the boy before sitting next to him, with Lee opposite him and trying their best to keep him in the conversation.

Around half an hour after they arrived, Harry began to feel dizzy and have a pain in his chest, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to worry the two third years, believing he was just slightly overreacting to a slight bit of pain. As he was used to pain it didn't seem too unusual for him, even though it was unlike any pain he had experienced before. Harry did briefly wonder if he should be worried, but brushed it off.

Despite Harry not noticing, Fred and Lee were watching him out of the corner of their eyes. He had paled significantly compared to his usual dark olive skin tone and his breath was coming out in short, quiet gasps and he was shaking in his seat. Luckily, no one else in the common room had noticed, from the little they knew about him they knew he wouldn't want the attention.

Lee and Fred didn't know what to do. Maybe he was just slightly sick. Did he need to go to the hospital wing?

When Harry suddenly went limp and fell to the floor, Lee and Fred were quick to react, picking the boy up as people in the common room turned to look at commotion as Lee and Fred shot up. Neville and Hermione were just entering the common room, and rushed over in distress when they saw their unconscious friend.

"What happened?" Hermione cried.

Percy rushed over at them at Hermione's yell.

"Fred, Lee, we need to get Harry to the hospital wing!"

They nodded, slightly glad someone was taking charge before they made their way out of the portrait hole, Hermione, Neville and Percy in tow. They hurriedly made their way to the hospital wing, worried that Harry seemed to be getting paler as time went on.

"Mr Weasley, what's happening?" Madam Pomfrey cried in shock as they barreled into the hospital wing.

"Harry passed out!" Fred yelled, not caring that he was making a commotion.

"Place him on a bed!" She said as she hurried over, starting to cast spells on him.

After a moment, she frowned.

"Wait, you're not George Weasley, where is he?!" She asked looking at Fred.

"He had detention and Professor Snape wouldn't let Harry stay." Fred explained.

"Go and get him, he's either in a similar condition or about to be." She demanded.

With worry, Fred, Lee and Percy ran towards the dungeons worried about their brother and friend. It was weird, but since Harry had made their way into their life just the day previous, Fred, and he knew George as well felt closer to Percy, partly because he had been protective of Harry against Ron, but they also realised that he wasn't so bad as a sibling, especially considering how bad Harry's family was.

Finally reaching the dungeons, they flung the door open.

"WHAT-" Snape began.

"George!" They cried, running over to the boy, whose head was leaning on the table and he too was pale and shaking.

"Out! Out you dunderheads!" Snape shouted.

"Oh, shut up." Percy snapped, silencing Snape briefly with the shock.

With that, Percy carefully picked up his brother from where he was shaking, and running out of the room as Fred followed, and Lee tried to argue with Snape who was storming after them.

Luckily the hospital wing was not far from the dungeons, and soon enough they were depositing a shaking George onto an enlarged bed, where he immediately rolled into Harry, finally touching and a slight pinkish tinge appeared on both of their cheeks.

"George, drink this." Madam Pomfrey requested as she handed him a vial full of yellow liquid, and as he did so, she poured the same liquid down Harry's throat, massaging his neck slightly until he swallowed. Both of them had stopped shaking and it seemed as if the potion had helped as their complexions had returned to normal.

A moment later George fell asleep attached to Harry's side, and Madam Pomfrey sighed slightly, looking relieved.

Everyone stared at the two boys for a few more moments before turning to face the slightly sweaty healer for an explanation.

"What was that?" Lee asked her.

Madam Pomfrey ignored the question, turning angrily to Professor Snape who was still watching the entire group with a harsh look on his face, smirking slightly at the ill boys on the bed. His pleasure at the boys' suffering made Fred extremely angry, and he shared a look with Lee who seemed as if he felt the same. Snape would definitely be getting pranked soon.

"SEVERUS WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" She cried.

"Absolute dunderheads, prince Potter thinking he deserves special treatment." Snape spat.

"You know as well as I do that a new soul bond needs cementing Severus!"

"They're exaggerating, there's no soul bond between them." He said with a sneer on his face.

"Out! Get out! I'll be having words with the Headmaster about this." She said moving towards him and causing him to back up slightly before turning on his heel and exiting the hospital wing dramatically, his robes flourishing behind him.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Percy asked quietly.

"Professor Snape not allowing Harry to stay with George at his detention meant that he put a strain on an already weak bond." She told him.

"Why is it weak?" Neville asked, confused.

"Oh, just because it's newly formed, it will be an extremely extremely strong bond once it has fully cemented, around two weeks from now, even though this might set it back slightly, but hopefully not. It's weak until it stabilizes, which is why Mr Potter and Mr Weasley currently do not need to be in classes."

"Will they be okay?" Fred asked, staring worriedly at his twin.

"They'll be fine. They'll be unconscious for the rest of the night likely, and when they wake their bond will be back to where it was before hand. The potion I gave them is to stabilize the bond while they stay connected, the potion can only be used if there's a slight instability caused by separation."

"So they'll be okay?" Lee asked.

"They'll be completely fine. You're welcome to stay with them for a little bit if you'd like but there's only half an hour until curfew, so don't go past that."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

She smiled before walking over to another first year, a Ravenclaw by the looks of it who was sitting waiting for her arm to be healed.

"I was worried." Fred admitted, staring at the two on the bed as their friends slept.

"Same, I mean I knew Snape was a git, but I didn't know how bad it really was." Percy said.

"Damn Perce, I don't think I've heard you make a joke, well a kinda joke since-"

"I know," Percy interrupted him, "Snape is the worst though."

Fifteen minutes of small talk later the group of Gryffindors walked back to their common room and left for their separate dorms, knowing that luckily everything was going to be okay in the morning.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi, sorry this wasn't up a few days ago, I've had a terrible migraine and I'm running low on my medication so I've not managed to get any. On another note, I have finally finished writing the Chamber of Secrets Soul Bond story, and I'm currently nearing the end of chapter four in the Prisoner of Azkaban version, so don't worry I won't be abandoning this.
> 
> Warning!!! There are mentions of self harm in this chapter. It comes in the section saying 14 hours earlier. Please don't read that part if it will have a negative impact on you and your mental health :)
> 
> Please read, review and leave kudos if you like it.
> 
> Thanks x

The next couple of months went by as normal, Harry and George finally returned back to their classmates, all caught up and ready, in Harry's case, to start learning magic. Harry had been excited for his first magic lessons, his favourite easily being charms, followed closely by transfiguration. He also had joined the Quidditch team as the youngest seeker in a century and was becoming very close with the girls on the team, and was friends with Oliver Wood too, despite his intensity.

As Halloween approached, Harry grew quieter, mainly thinking about his parents and how everything would have been different if it wasn't for Voldemort. It depressed Harry, and yet he didn't want to talk about, no matter how many times George offered.

As Harry was coming out of transfiguration, he bumped into Malfoy, and he flinched worried about the blow that he expected to come his way. When it didn't, he looked up to where Malfoy was glaring at him.

"God, you disgust me Potter. I bet your parents are glad they're dead now, looking at how weak you are. Even Weasley can barely stand you. You're a waste of space, a freak."

Harry froze.

"Everyone would be better off if you were dead."

Harry couldn't take it anymore, and he ran. He could Hermione and Neville shouting after him, clearly only seeing Harry's retreating form after they exited the transfiguration late, having to stay behind to talk to Professor McGonagall about getting a new wand for Neville.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he fled, negative emotions welling up within him.

People had told him that George was much more of a prankster before Harry. Sure, George still played pranks with Lee and Fred, and yet he didn't spend as much time doing it as he used to, as he spent half his time, if not more with Harry, even if Fred and Lee were there. Harry wasn't a prankster, he just didn't have it in him.

Harry felt horrible, and fled, knowing he needed to hide, he wanted to be alone.  
HPHP

George sat at the feast looking around, nervous that he couldn't find Harry. He had seen him at breakfast and he'd been fine, and yet he hadn't seen him at lunch either, and brushed it off thinking he merely hadn't been hungry, and despite knowing this wasn't something Harry should be doing, skipping meals, he let him off.

"Fred, have you got the map?"

"I haven't." He said, regretfully.

George looked down the table and though Hermione and Neville were there, they looked worried.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, I'm nervous because Harry is missing."

"Ask Hermione and Neville."

"Will do," and with that he slipped out of his seat, heading over to the two first years sitting further down the table. He wasn't really meant to be moving all that much during the feast, but he didn't care.

"Where's Harry?" He said, sliding into an empty seat next to them.

"We haven't seen him since just after transfiguration this morning. He ran off after Malfoy said something to him, we didn't hear what." Neville explained.

"We've looked for him everywhere." Hermione said, pleading slightly.

"It's okay, don't worry, I'll find him after the feast." George reassured them.

Just then, the door to the hall flung open.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

George bolted from his seat, sharing a terrified look with Fred. George was going to be in pieces if Harry got hurt, and he could already feel his heart beating in his chest as if it were about to explode under the intense fear that his soul mate was going to be hurt because for some reason a troll had managed to get through the wards.

Everyone else in the hall darted up too as the teachers left the room, commanding that prefects take all the children in their house back to their common rooms.

"Should we tell Percy?" Fred asked as he rushed up to his twin.

"He's busy. We need to be able to sneak to the dormitory and get the map first."

"Lee's already on it. Now hide here with me."

Fred and George hid, crouched near the hourglasses with the points system, as everyone fled the hall, and they hoped no one would notice Lee as he went in the opposite direction from everyone else.

Finally, Lee returned, map in hand.

They quickly scoured the map and realised with horror, Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Would he appear on the map if he died?" Lee asked in a quiet voice.

George let out at a slight sob at the thought, and the two put an arm around him.

"What do we do?" George said, trying to keep his composure.

"He can't be dead, you'd feel it." Fred reassured him. None of them knew if this was the truth, but they were clinging to any hope they could.

"Should we go back to the common room?" Lee asked, desperation clear in his voice, it was clear that he wanted to do something, anything to try and make the situation better.

Eventually the three of them agreed that was the plan of action even though they had to support George as they made their way back. As they entered the common room, Percy quickly swept them up in his arms, hugging them for the first time in years.

"Where were you two?" He asked, pulling away and giving Lee a pat on the shoulder.

"We were trying to find Harry."

"Harry?"

Percy's eyes scanned the common room, trying to pick out the familiar head of black hair and olive skin. When he realised Harry was nowhere to be seen, he sat down in a chair heavily.

"What do we do?" George asked, desperation evident in his voice.

"Mimsy." Percy called, an elf appeared, startling the

"Yes Mr Weasley sir?"

"Can you get Professor McGonagall to come to the common room please?"

"Right away Mr Weasley sir."

The three third years sat on the couches, waiting for McGonagall to arrive. Percy had made most of the people clear out of the common room and head to their dorms and the rest of them had left at the awkwardness of seeing one of the Weasley twins look so distressed, it was so out of character for the usually jovial twins.

Around ten minutes later, Minerva McGonagall finally made it to the common room. By that point, George was doing everything to try and keep himself calm, taking deep breathes trying to calm himself.

"What's going on?"

"We can't find Harry anywhere."

"What?" She said losing her usual calm demeanor.

"We haven't seen him since after transfiguration." Hermione said, as she and Neville descended the stairs.

"And you didn't think to report this sooner?"

"We were hoping he'd come out but then the troll happened and-"

"I understand. Right I'm going to get the professors to help me search. Mimsy."

"Tell the professors to search the castle, Harry Potter is missing."

"Right away ma'am."

For hours the professors searched the school, finding nothing, and George grew quieter and quieter, not wanting to say anything, not wanting to jinx anything.

Eventually as it got late, George started to fall asleep on the couch and the professors were stumped, having searched everywhere for Harry.

"What do we Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked, nervous that one of her lions had gone missing.

"We'll have to wait until morning. I'd recommend letting the Weasley twins and Mr Jordan off lessons tomorrow in case we don't find Mr Potter before then. For now, we should all head off to bed."

"What about Mr Potter?" Sprout asked nervously.

"The ghosts are on it. We were unable to find the grey lady, but the rest of them are on it."

That seemed to appease the teachers as all of them retired to their own quarters, Snape muttering about arrogant Potters as he headed down to the dungeons again, his robes billowing behind him.

McGonagall muttered angrily as he walked away. God she hated that man.  
HPHP

Fourteen Hours Earlier

Harry ran, not knowing where he was going, and before he knew it he was on the seventh floor, the only idea in his mind that he wanted to be alone. His eyes were full of tears, and he was glad that no one was around.

A door appeared before him, and barely registering it Harry dove into the room locking it behind him, actively thinking about how he wanted to see no living person, not while he tried to sort his head out.

There was a piece of glass on the table and Harry picked it up, running it over his wrists multiple times before realising what he had done, and throwing it away from himself, horrified at what he'd done. He'd hurt himself before, a few times when he had been younger, but he'd stopped and no physical marks had been left. He'd never wanted to hurt himself again, it'd been at least a year since the last time he'd done it. He'd been doing so well.

"Hello." A soft voice whispered.

Harry startled as he looked up, a see-through woman, a ghost sitting in front of him. She was wearing a dark dress, her wavy hair partially tied back, leaving her face and dark eyes visible. Harry found her presence slightly calming.

"Hi." Harry whispered back.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at his wrists.

Harry quickly covered his wrists with his robes.

"It's okay, I understand." She said, floating down.

Harry didn't ask why, he just knew she was telling the truth.

"You're not the first student who I've seen doing this either. Many children have come through these halls, scared and alone, worried about their impact on other people."

Harry didn't say anything.

The ghost sighed, floating down and hovering cross legged just above the floor. She just sat, not looking at the boy, a slight smile on her face as she looked around the room innocently, trying not to pressure the young boy before her. It wasn't the first time she had tried to help a child in need, even if not every single time it had worked.

"One of the other boys, a Slytherin in my year, was... bullying me, I guess."

"What happened?"

"I met my soulmate the other day, and he's amazing."

"So?"

"I don't think I'm good enough."

"Why's that?"

"You won't tell anyone what I say, will you?"

The ghost paused, not saying momentarily as she thought.

"I won't, and I'll tell you a secret about myself, as a deal okay?"

"Okay." Harry said nodding.

"My name is Helena Ravenclaw, I'm the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Woah."

"Please don't tell anybody. I don't want people hounding me about my mother."

"I understand."

"I imagined you would, Harry Potter."

"You know who I am."

"I do, I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thank you."

Harry cried a lot when talking to the Grey Lady, telling her about his past at the Dursley's and how it made him feel worthless, and how he felt as if he was burdening George just by Grey Lady listened intently not interrupting, just listening in a way she imagined not many had done with the young boy before.

When he finally finished talking he was drained, and the Grey Lady knew he needed to sleep. She smiled softly at him as a bed appeared in the room, clearly picking up on his unconscious need for sleep.

"Go to sleep Harry. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Won't waiting bore you?"

"When you've been around as long as I have, waiting doesn't seem like much."

"Okay." He whispered.

She led him over to the bed, sighing sadly as she thought about the boy who had gone through so much and yet didn't seem to have an ounce of hate in his body, he was sweeter than another boy, so similar in looks, but so different in mannerisms. It was with that thought she tuned out thinking about everything she had experienced in her nearly one thousand years of existence.

When Harry finally awoke, ten hours had passed, and the Grey Lady had barely noticed it. She was used to staying in her thoughts much longer.

"Ms Ravenclaw?"

"Harry."

"I'm sorry that you were alone so long."

"It's okay." She said with a soft smile.

It had been years since she had really spoken to a student and helped them. Ever since Tom Riddle she had been cautious to do too much, but now, even looking back she realised how much he manipulated her, he was always cold, not like the small boy that just woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked.

A clock appeared in the room just then, telling them it was two am.

"We must have been talking for a while before you fell asleep."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"It's okay. I think it's a bit late to head back to your common room."

"Yeah, I'm not tired anymore though."

"That's okay, do you want to talk for longer?"

"Please, but not about me. What do you feel comfortable talking about?"

No one had asked her that before, normally just demanding she tells them things, whether she was comfortable with it or not, nor was he asking her about a specific topic, so she felt comfortable telling him about some things, but she wouldn't tell him her darkest secret, her most shameful secret, even though inwardly she knew she should.

"I can tell you about life in the 11th century?"

"I'd like that." He said with a smile.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Posting this today as it was my birthday yesterday, and I am in a pretty good mood and I'm writing fast.
> 
> Also follow me on tiktok if you want: katealice06
> 
> Please read and review.
> 
> Thanks x

When morning came and Harry hadn't turned up George, Fred and Lee were allowed the morning off classes. George was inconsolable, so scared that Harry was badly hurt somewhere and they were never going to find him. Fred and Lee were also extremely concerned for their friend, but tried to channel their efforts into helping George, especially as the bond was beginning to struggle because it had been nearly a day since he had seen his soulmate.

At around eleven that morning however, finally the Professor McGonagall came, telling them Harry had been found by the Grey Lady. McGonagall looked tired as she spoke and George realised she must not have got much sleep as she was likely helping search for the boy. George had never been more grateful towards the stern woman. He was sure other professors had also helped

"Where is he?" George asked, shooting out of bed as she entered the third year boys dorms.

"Harry's just briefly telling the headmaster where he's been, he'll be back soon."

"Should we wait here for him?" Fred asked her as George rushed around the room frantically, attempting to get dressed.

"Yes, he shouldn't be too long. The headmaster just wants to make sure he's okay."

The three nodded.

"Now, Mr Weasley, Mr Jordan, I'd recommend you two going to your afternoon classes. Mr Weasley, you stay with your soulmate, and take the rest of the day... to talk." She said slowly as if trying to work out the best way to convey her meaning.

The three nodded again.

"Professor McGonagall, thank you so much for helping look for him." George said sincerely.

She surveyed him quickly with beady eyes before nodding before she headed out of the dorm.

It was around ten minutes later that Harry entered the room, looking slightly rough. His black hair was tussled, his green eyes looked glassy and his olive skin looked tear stained. George's heart clenched in worry. He didn't want his soulmate hurting. Ever. He knew the boy had been hurt by Draco Malfoy, and George would get his revenge.

George ran over and immediately swept Harry into his arms, pulling the smaller boy back to his bed carefully and then onto his lap and wrapping his covers around him so he was warm and safe. He wrapped his arms around the tired boy, peppering kisses to the top of his head. Harry was safe. Harry was home, with him.

Lee and Fred sat on Fred's bed, opposite looking at the two as George acted. They knew George wanted them involved, as otherwise he would have closed the curtains around his bed.

"What happened Harry?" Fred asked, voice soft as George continued peppering kisses all over Harry's hair.

As Fred looked at them, he realised how much George had grown up since he had met Harry just two months previously. Harry had broken George from the little bubble he had been in, and it wasn't a bad thing. The same had happened to Fred too. Since Harry, they had really realised how important their family was, and though they still teased Percy and Ron, it wasn't as bad as it had been before. Family was important, and despite Percy and Ron being prats sometimes, they were still family.

"Malfoy said...some stuff." Harry said finally.

"Stuff?" Lee asked.

The boys knew Malfoy had been involved as Hermione and Neville had seen the boy smirking sadistically when Harry ran off.

"Just, I don't know taunts? Remarks? He basically upset me. I didn't mean to have such a reaction, I didn't even mean to go missing, I just thought I'd spend some time alone, and I ended up falling asleep."

Both Lee and Fred knew he was hiding something, but also knew that he wasn't going to say anything, not in front of them, at least not yet. It seemed like so long ago that they had met Harry, but it had been two months, which overall wasn't that long of a time. He had an innate reason to trust George, and they knew he trusted them to some extent, it just wasn't as much as George.

Fred and Lee stayed for a while longer, making small talk with Harry and George, before they decided to go to class. As they were leaving, Lee and Fred ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. As they existed and closed the door behind them, they heard George calling for a house elf, to bring the two boys food, as who knew how long it had been since Harry ate.

After the two third years left, and the food had been delivered, George shifted so he could see Harry clearly, despite Harry's attempts to hide his face in George's shoulder.

"What happened 'Ry?"

"I- I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to, I want to help you. I didn't want to push you before, but clearly something's getting to you, and I want to be able to reassure you in any way I can. I know it's hard, I just want to help you my love. I can't help you if you don't tell me though. This is new for both of us, but easier for me I know. Any way that I can help boost any of your confidence and let you know just how much you mean to me. But you have to talk to me, and I know it's scary, but I'm your soulmate, and I just want to protect you."

Harry's eyes started streaming, and George didn't even know if his soulmate had noticed.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"I know. I'm going to close the curtains okay, and put a silencing charm around the bed. Would that make it easier?"

Harry nodded immediately. He knew he could talk about it, it had been so easy with the Grey Lady the night before, he was just worried about George judging him.

"I'll talk, it might take a while though."

"That's okay. Do you want to eat first?"

"I don't feel well enough to eat."

"You haven't eaten in over twenty four hours."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll eat after."

"You have to."

George knew it must be difficult coming from a house where he was underfed, if fed at all, and then to start eating normally. He was worried it would become a habit with Harry not eating if he continued to let him get away with it. Harry had been starved as a child, but he couldn't let that continue.

"I promise."

George nodded as he cast the silencio charm around his bed, and then shifted so that Harry was more comfortably in his lap. He wanted to try and be a good soul mate, even if he didn't really know how, he was still young. He would work on it though, he wanted to be everything that Harry ever wanted or needed.

"What happened Harry?"

"Yesterday, when I left transfiguration I bumped into Draco Malfoy. He didn't appreciate being knocked into and he started shouting abuse at me, saying I was a burden to you, and about how my parents should be glad they're dead." He said slowly.

"That's horrific." George responded immediately.

"It wasn't what he said that got me, though it made me-" Harry choked slightly, clearly not wanting to let the words out.

"Harry?"

"I don't want you to hate me when you see what I've done. I shouldn't have done it, like I know I shouldn't have now, but at the time…" He said, beginning to ramble slightly, and scratching at his hands harshly.

George carefully grabbed his hands before he could get hurt, and looked him deep in the eyes.

"What happened 'Ry?"

Harry didn't say anything, he just carefully rolled up both his sleeves, showing George the scars on both arms. George gasped, he could easily tell they were new. He didn't know what to do, but his need for revenge on Draco Malfoy mounted.

Geoge had hoped innately he would know what to do to help Harry with anything, but being faced with a problem of this magnitude meant he had no idea.

"Harry." George said softly, not knowing what else to say, but wanting to help his soulmate.

"I didn't mean to." Harry said softly.

"I know my love, I know. Why don't you tell me how you're feeling and we can speak to someone about your arms later?"

"I don't want them to know."

George paused, unsure of what to say. He understood not wanting the professors to know, but he also knew Harry needed help, more than he could provide, not only because he was young, but because it was something Harry would need professional help with.

"What about if we get someone from St Mungos?" He suggested.

Harry looked confused.

"St Mungos. It's the wizarding hospital for Great Britain. Basically I'm sure we can get a therapist for you if you'd find it easier to talk to someone else."

"Can I think about it?" He said eventually.

George nodded, knowing that he might have to push for it later. Harry needed help and knew there wasn't anything he could do alone to help other than alleviate his fears, worries and anxiety. He had heard about depression, and he had a feeling that Harry might have it.

"So, what happened?"

"After that, I-I just cried for a while and then fell asleep."

Harry wasn't sure why he lied, he wasn't sure if the Grey Lady wanted him to keep everything a secret, but until he was sure he wasn't willing to reveal anything he might not actually have permission to reveal. That wouldn't be fair to her.

"How do you feel Harry, honestly?"

"I feel sad and angry I guess. Angry at the Dursleys for hurting me and sad that they didn't love me. I'm also sad that you're stuck with me, and you didn't ask for this."

"I didn't ask for this, but I wouldn't give it up for anything. You're my other half, or third if you count Fred." He said jokingly, trying to ease the tension a bit.

Harry gave a weak smile.

"Nothing you did nor I did brought this on, and this soul bond is… it's amazing Harry. It's something people dream of and I'm so happy that it's you that I'm with Harry. This is a blessing, and you know, after everything that happened you deserve it, and I'm just so lucky that I'm the one who gets to be your soul mate."

"I- still feel like a burden though."

"I know that me just saying you're not isn't enough, especially not right now, but any time you feel like that, I need you to talk to me, okay?"

"Okay." Harry whispered.

George wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but he was willing to give his soulmate the benefit of the doubt for now.

Harry and George continued speaking for about an hour, Harry admitting some of his fears and finally revealing some of the truths of how the Dursleys locked him in the cupboard and beat him, and yet George still felt that Harry was holding out, but he wasn't going to force him to reveal more than he had. Harry would need to reveal things at his own pace, and George respected his soulmate and would also allow that. It also helped as it meant George had time to process what he had been told and to try and work out how to help his soulmate.

George attempted to reassure him, telling him he'd never be left in a cupboard again and that he'd do everything within his power to stop him being hurt, he'd protect him as long as he was alive.

"I love you Harry." George told him sincerely once their conversation calmed down.

Static seemed to fill the air.

"I love you too George."

A bright pink light surrounded them, and the two blushed realising that the bond had probably been waiting for that, expecting it way before the two had finally admitted it. It had been two months, but neither had wanted to admit it too soon, thinking that the love they felt was primarily because of the soul bond, rather than how they would naturally feel.

"Good. Now, let's eat." He said, clapping his hands together loudly.

Not for the first time, George was glad about the charm on all the food at Hogwarts meaning it didn't go bad while they were busy. It had been very helpful when they'd snuck food into their pockets not wanting to miss dinner and knowing they'd not have time to go to the kitchens when planning and executing a prank.

As they ate, George watched Harry quietly, worried about his soul mate, but knowing he would get him help, and he could help with easier things such as making sure Harry ate, slept properly and felt loved.

As they finished their food, Harry not eating as much as George would have liked, Harry began to yawn. As he did, George began to notice how tired he was too, which wasn't surprising with how little he had slept the night before.

"Come here?" George asked, opening his arms as he slid to lay down in his bed.

Harry yawned again as he slipped down in the bed, curling up in George's embrace. George sighed happily as he pulled Harry closer, pressing a kiss to his temple as he began to fall asleep.

HPHP

When Fred and Lee entered the room that afternoon after classes, they quieted immediately once they noticed the closed curtains around George's bed. Fred couldn't resist peeking around the curtains and had to stifle a coo at what he saw, although he denied it when Lee called him out on it.

"Lee, get your camera."

Lee did as he was told, and Fred quietly snapped a photo before closing the curtain once again. The photo printed immediately, showing George sleeping with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry who looked angelic as he slept. Fred made a few copies with his wand, knowing at least that his Mum at least would want a photo, and it would be perfect to use against George at some point if he wanted him to do something. He also decided to send a photo to Bill, that way he could have some idea about what Harry looked like, other than the Boy-Who-Lived of course. He would send one to Charlie but was worried a dragon might eat the bird.

"Want to come with me to the owlery?"

"Sure." Lee agreed, and with that the two left the dorm once again, leaving Harry and George sleeping alone in the room in peace.

HPHP

Molly Weasley cooed as she saw the photo that her son had sent her of his twin and his soulmate. It was very cute.

"What's that Mollywobbles?"

"Fred sent me a picture of George and Harry sleeping. How cute is it?" She said, passing the photo carefully to her husband.

"That's a very sweet photo. Are you going to add it to the fireplace?" He asked.

"Yeah I think I will. Also I've just had a good idea for a Christmas gift for Harry as a little extra thing."

"Oh good." Mr Weasley said with a smile as he bustled around the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley smiled as she watched her husband. He might not have been her soulmate in the same way as George and Harry, meaning it wasn't confirmed by the laws of magic, but she had no doubt that he practically was.

HPHP

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring at some paper as he sucked a sherbet lemon. Harry having a soulmate worked better than he could ever have planned. He was sure that the power Voldemort knew not was love, and Harry having a soulmate was perfect. Harry had the highest level of love possible, and it would only grow. Plus the soulmate having a twin meant he would love his friends too. Romantic and platonic love, perfect.

Dumbledore sighed though, knowing the downside of Harry having a soulmate however. When Harry had to be sacrificed for the greater good, George would also die. He knew the loss of young life was terrible but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He also knew that Fred Weasley would also suffer greatly with his twins loss, but there was nothing he could do.

Dumbledore sighed, thinking about the soul bond, he just hoped the love would have the time to grow to the level he wanted before Voldemort returned.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry that this has taken so long to get up, I moved out of my University accommodation, and to my partner's grandparents (kind of). I also had four essays due yesterday that took precedence. Yeah basically it took a while to sort this out.
> 
> Hope you like it, please read and review, it really makes my day, especially when I'm in quarantine.

CHAPTER SEVEN

As Christmas approached, Harry focused on buying gifts for all his friends, and all the Weasley’s, knowing full well that Bill and Charlie Weasley were coming from Egypt and Romania respectively for Christmas to see their family, and also to meet him, wanting to know the boy that would one day be their brother-in-law.

Hermione had helped him do a lot of research on dragons and curse-breaking in order to help him pick gifts appropriate for the two eldest Weasley boys, especially as he knew literally nothing else about them.

As Harry focused on getting all the gifts he needed, George, Lee and Fred spent all their focus on a prank for the last night at Hogwarts. Originally, they had decided to just target the Slytherins, but eventually decided to prank everyone so as not to be seen as bullies. This would also include pranking themselves.

As the leaving feast for Christmas approached, the twins and Lee approached the houselves to help them with the final stages of the prank, slipping potions into everyone’s meals. Luckily the elves agreed knowing it was a bit of fun, and the magic would only last an hour or so.

After the potions had been slipped into all the food for the main course of the meal, George hurried to Harry, hoping for some sort of alibi if they were to be suspected, which was extremely likely.

“Ready for the feast my love?”

“Yeah, I’m just nervous about tomorrow.”

“Everyone’s going to love you, don’t worry.”

Harry grumbled something under his breath, but George only caught one word of it. Ron.

“Ron’s a prick that can’t get over himself. He had expected to become friends with you for fame by the looks of it. I don’t know where he got that idea, or what went wrong with him, but I promise I’ll keep him away from you.” George told him, looking deep into his partners eyes.

“Thanks Georgie.”

“Plus, you’ll be sharing a room with Percy. Ron won’t try anything with Percy around.”

Harry dearly hoped so. The youngest Weasley’s attitude towards him had got worse as the term went on, not quite beating Malfoy’s malevolence but coming in at a close second.

“Shall we go to the feast then my love?”

“Let’s go.”

Entering the great hall, the two hurriedly took their seats between Neville and Fred, and opposite Lee and Hermione, and George shot a discreet cheeky wink at his two prankster friends. 

Harry quickly took to talking to Hermione and Neville, clearly going to miss his two best friends over the holidays, especially considering the fact he had never had friends to miss before. 

“So Harry, are you excited for Christmas?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah. I’m going to get to meet everyone in George’s family.”

“So you’re nervous too?” Neville asked, picking up on the aura Harry was giving off.

“Yeah.”

Neville was very good at reading emotions, and knowing when someone did or didn’t want to talk about something, and his presence always made Harry feel calm.

“It’ll be fine I’m sure.” Said Hermione knowingly.

Hermione’s presence made Harry motivated, even if her presence didn’t fully calm him in the same way as Neville did.

“Oh! I forgot I have something to tell you!” Neville burst out.

Harry was about to ask him what it was, but at that moment Dumbledore entered the room from a side door behind the head table.

“Good evening students, I would like to wish you all an extremely happy holiday. Let the feast begin!”

The food immediately appeared on the platters, and people began chatting happily as they began loading their plates. George grinned as everyone began eating. He knew that there would be a slight delay to the potion of about five minutes so that they could be sure that everyone would eat.

George turned to talk to his friends, not wanting to seem suspicious.

After a couple of minutes a slight pop filled the air as people started changing slightly. Their hair changing into random colours to match the face paint that appeared on their faces, pigs, giraffes, sheep, dogs and more. 

Chaos erupted as people conjured mirrors or riffled through their bags attempting to get a look at their appearance. People were laughing at their friends, looking on at the ridiculous animals they had been painted to look like.

Harry having been eating pie looked like a dalmation dog with face paint and white and black spotted hair. Neville having been eating pie too also looked like a dalmatian. Hermione had been eating chicken as had Fred, and they both looked like chickens. Lee had been eating beef and looked like a giraffe and George who had been eating pork looked like a turtle.

No one had seemed to mind their transformations that much, excluding half of the Slytherin table who looked murderous, while the other half looked either indifferent or slightly amused. 

By the time George finally cast his eyes to the head table, Professor McGonagall who had owl face paint on and her hair was the colour of a tawny owl, was looking directly at the twins and Lee, an eyebrow raised.

“Messrs Weasleys and Jordan.” She called standing.

The three stood giving a bow, and Harry rolled his eyes knowing that the three of them would definitely have detention once term started again.

“How long will this last?” Dumbledore asked with a slight chuckle.

“An hour or so.” Lee told them.

“Very well, there seems to be no harm to this, so let's continue our food.” Dumbledore said, addressing the hall. 

With that, Lee, George and Fred sat down and everyone’s chatter continued as they dug back into their meals.

“Hermione, Neville, I want to give you your gifts in the common room later, but please don’t open them until Christmas.” Harry told them.

“I’ve got a gift for you as well.” Hermione told him.

“Same.” Neville agreed.

Harry’s eyes watered slightly as he thought about getting gifts for the first time ever. He was looking forward to his first Christmas.

“Oh I remembered what I was going to tell you!” 

Hermione and Harry grinned at the outburst from the usually calm boy.

“What is it?”

“My Grandma said she found some photos of my Mum from when she was younger, and there’s some photos of your Mum included. She said she’ll copy them over the holidays.”

“Thanks Neville!”

“No problem, I think my Dad knew yours but they weren't very close friends unlike our Mums. I’ll see if I can find any photos though.”

“That’s okay. I really appreciate this Neville.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll bring them to you as soon as we get back.”

Harry gave his friend a quick hug, finding it funny that they were having such a deep conversation while looking like dalmatians. 

“Thanks again.”

When puddings arrived, Harry happily tucked into some treacle tart while Neville ate the trifle and Hermione had cheese and crackers. The three friends giggled as they talked about random things.

“Do you think Mr and Mrs Weasley would let you visit me in the holidays? We could go see a movie. Neville you obviously have to come as well.” Hermione asked them.

“I can ask them later. I hope so, I’ve never seen a full movie before, just glimpses when I was cooking for the Dursley’s.”

Hermione didn’t know exactly what had happened with Harry and his relatives, but from what she had seen of the boy, and from what she had read about basic psychology for fun when she was younger she was sure he had been abused. She guessed physical as Alicia, Katie and Angelina had told them he didn’t like getting changed in front of any of them.

“I’ve never seen a film either.” Neville admitted it.

“You’ll love them! They’re so good, they’re kind of like wizarding photos but they portray a long message for about an hour and a half. They use electricity.” She informed him.

Neville nodded even though he didn’t actually know what electricity was.

“I’ll ask my Gran and owl you if she says okay and we’ll arrange a date?”

“Sounds perfect. We’re back here on the fifth, so somewhere between Boxing Day and the fourth works.”

“I hope Mrs Weasley says yes.”

“I’m sure she will.”

Harry nodded.

\--

Once dinner was over, the three friends headed back to the common room happy to finally be done with work for the holidays, at least Harry and Neville were.

“Shall we exchange gifts?” Hermione asked with a yawn.

“Yeah, probably best we do as we need to have an early night, we have to be in the carriages at eight thirty tomorrow morning for the train at nine.”

“Meet you two down here in a minute?”

Neville and Harry nodded as they bound upstairs racing slightly which Harry won as he was used to running fast and was in better shape than Neville. They both went to their separate trunks and rooted around in their cases, each bringing out two wrapped packages, Neville’s were exquisitely wrapped compared to Harry’s slightly shabby wrapping.

“Ready?”

“Sure.”

The two bounded downstairs to where a waiting Hermione sat on one of the couches by the fire. Next to her were two small gift bags.

“My parents sent gift bags as wrapping sometimes gets strands of my hair in it if it gets stuck to the sellotape.” She explained.

Harry nodded, he knew if you had long hair strands came out very easily.

“Here!” Hermione said, thrusting a bag into each of the boys hands. They smiled as they swapped their own gifts with her before turning to each other and doing the same.

“Thanks guys.” Harry said, eyes watering.

“Group hug?” Neville teased.

“Yeah.” Harry said, pulling the two in.

It was the first time that Harry had initiated contact with the two of them, so both knew how special it was and relished the hug.

“Thanks.” Harry said again as they pulled apart.

“No problem. Now up to bed both of you. I’ll meet you down here at seven for breakfast, okay?”

“Night Hermione.” They chorused as they both ascended to their rooms.

\---

Harry had one of the most peaceful sleeps he could remember that night, and woke up at six thirty and quickly showered and brushed his teeth. He had decided to bring just a small bag back to the Weasley’s for the holidays, seeing no point in carrying his massive trunk, although there was plenty of room in his rucksack as Percy had cast an undetectable expansion charm and a feather light charm on it.

“Morning Nev.”

“Morning Harry, ready to go?”

“Yeah.” He told his friend as he picked up his bag and the two headed from the dorm. Hermione was already waiting for them in the common room when they arrived, and the three headed down to breakfast chatting merrily.

As they walked down the corridor, out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted someone watching them, but was unable to see who it was, other than that it was likely a professor and he saw a flash of purple as they disappeared.

Harry, paused for a second, before brushing it off. Nothing could dull his excitement mixed with nervousness for Christmas.

Neville, Harry and Hermione ate quickly before rushing down to the carriages, each of them excited for Christmas.

Hermione couldn’t wait to see her parents again, she hadn’t been apart from them for more than a week her entire life, and she had struggled with homesickness. Owling them was just not the same, and she couldn’t wait to spend time with them. She was also looking forward to seeing her Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles and cousins again. She told the boys that despite being an only child, she did actually have a fairly big family.

Neville was also looking forward to Christmas, despite him not always having the best family life. He loved his house, his room and the free range of the greenhouses he had at home. He was also looking forward to being able to prove he could do magic to his relatives who thought he didn’t have enough power.

The ride in the carriages on the train seemed to pass quickly as the three first years sat together, talking about their winter plans. 

When the train finally pulled into the station, a pit of nervousness settled into the bottom of Harry’s stomach as he thought about what was to come. The people he was about to meet were going to become his family hopefully, and even if not, they would at least be around for most of his life. It was a terrifying prospect.

“Harry?” George asked, pulling him from his thoughts as he extended his hand to the smaller boy.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t be nervous, they’ll love you.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I love you, and I have good taste. Now let’s hurry, knowing Ron he’ll be starving and be complaining if we take too long.”

“Okay. Bye guys, have a good Christmas.” Harry said as he gave Hermione and Neville a quick hug each, before grabbing his bag and jumping off the train. 

Harry followed George over to the gaggle of red heads, most of whom he recognized, except for one who he knew to be George’s dad.

“Nice to meet you Harry, I’m Mr Weasley.”

“Nice to meet you Sir.”

Just after they finished shaking hands, Mrs Weasley bustled over.

“Harry dear, so lovely to meet you properly.” She said as she looked him over carefully.

Her face pinched slightly at what she saw.

“Oh you’re so thin dear. We’ll need to make sure you eat enough when you’re at home.” She said, before pulling him into a hug.

Harry froze, not used to getting hugs that weren’t from George, Neville or Hermione. The other people that hugged him did so very rarely. He cast a look at George, and he gave him a soft smile, knowing Harry wasn’t completely comfortable, but as Mrs Weasley hadn’t noticed his discomfort, so he didn’t mention it.

Although it wasn’t a long hug, Harry was extremely glad when she pulled away.

“Right kids, I’m going to side along apparate George and Fred, while Molly does Ron and Harry. I’ll come back for you immediately after, okay Percy?”

“That’s fine Father, I’ll just make sure no other students need my help while I wait.”

“Good boy Percy.” Mrs Weasley praised.

George and Fred snickered slightly.

“Boys.” She warned.

They fell silent.

“Right, grab my hand Harry, Ron and off we go.”

Harry did as she said, and after Ron also did so, he immediately felt like he was being squeezed through a rubber tube, and he closed his eyes, feeling sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you liked it <3


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Please read and review if you like this, and maybe drop a kudos, it really makes my day.

CHAPTER EIGHT

As Harry opened his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of the most odd house he had ever seen. It had to be held up by magic with how high it stood despite its odd shape, and higgledy-piggledy feel. One thing was clear to Harry, the Dursleys would hate it, and that made Harry love it more.

“Ready Harry?”

Harry turned to where George was standing with Fred, and he immediately moved over to them, and grasped George’s hand. His nervousness was back tenfold. Mr and Mrs Weasley immediately gave off a homely vibe, but Harry was used to being bullied by older boys, and not being sure exactly how old Bill and Charlie were made him nervous.

“It’s going to be okay.” Fred whispered to him.

Harry smiled at him softly.

Just then, there was another pop, and Mr Weasley returned with Percy. Harry hadn’t even heard him leave.

“Come on kids, let’s go see everyone.”

The rest of the Weasley’s rushed into the house, and Harry followed, mainly as he was being partially dragged by George.

“We’re home!” Mrs Weasley called.

There was a rushing sound, and three new redheads entered the room. Harry recognised Ginny from the platform when he first met George, and he smiled at her. She glared at him darkly, and he stumbled back slightly, nervous and confused about what he had done to upset her.

George’s hand tightened on his.

“Hi Harry, I’m Charlie.”

Harry looked up at the very tall man in front of him. He was wearing a short sleeved top, showing scarred and burned arms, but not like the ones Harry had. These were different, and it took Harry a moment to remember that Charlie worked with dragons.

“Nice to meet you Charlie.” 

He said, shaking his hand with the one not gripped by George.

“And I’m Bill.” Another man said, approaching him.

Harry looked up at the man with long hair and a tooth earring. He looked extremely cool to Harry, and he seemed to give off a homely presence, which was slightly confusing considering his appearance came off as it did.

“Nice to meet you.”

Bill beamed down at him.

“Right kids! Food will be ready soon, so go and wash your hands. Percy, your room’s been changed slightly to accommodate Harry, why don’t you take him up and show him where it is. George can give him the main tour after dinner.”

It seemed as if Mrs Weasley had forgotten that George had already shown him everything, likely as she was so focussed on sorting everything for Christmas. Neither Harry nor George decided to remind her, it wasn't important.

“Okay Mum, come on Harry.”

The two boys talked animatedly about the plans Mrs Weasley had for them for Christmas. Percy told him that Mr Weasley would be working a lot of it but would definitely have Christmas day off.

“Here we are.” Percy said as he pushed open the door, revealing his room.

His room was painted a light blue, and it was large. There were two identical beds in, though one had a few more pillows for decoration, including one with three quidditch hoops on and another with a dragon. There were two medium sized wardrobes, two sets of drawers, and two bookcases, as well as a long desk with two chairs about two feet apart.

“That’s your bed.” Percy told him, pointing at the bed with all the pillows.

“It’s so nice.”

Percy let Harry marvel at the room for a few moments, knowing that compared to the room Harry had when growing up, it had to be amazing. Percy didn’t know exactly what room Harry had lived in, but knowing how he had grown up, he knew it couldn’t be good.

“Why don’t you pop your bag over on your bed for now. Most of the wardrobe is empty, as is the shelf and such, but you’ll end up collecting stuff and leaving it here while you’re at Hogwarts.”

Harry couldn’t imagine owning that many things, but considering he owned about four times what he had owned just a few months ago, it didn’t seem impossible. 

“Come on, I’ll show you the bathroom so we can wash our hands, and then we have to go for dinner.” Percy said, as Mr Weasley’s shout of dinner came from downstairs.

The two quickly made their way to the bathroom, and then the kitchen, where Harry took a seat between Percy and Bill. George shot him a sad look, clearly apologising that he couldn’t sit with his partner, but considering Ron was in that seat, and knowing how often the boy angered George, it was clear that he had tried to save Harry a seat, but Ron had taken it.

Harry didn’t mind, as he liked Percy, and he wouldn’t mind getting to know Bill, or Charlie for that matter. The only problem with the seat was that he was sat opposite Ginny, and she was still glaring daggers at him.

As Mrs Weasley sat down, everyone started piling food on their plates, and Harry plated himself some shepards pie and vegetables with a bit of gravy. Bill looked at what Harry had done, and placed more food on the small boys plate, making Harry gape up at him.

“That’s so much.”

“You need to eat more Harry. If you eat like that everyday, you’re not going to get to a healthy weight.”

Harry didn’t know if George had told Bill about his food issues, but he doubted it.

“I’ll try and eat it all.”

“That’s all anyone can ask of you.” 

The rest of the dinner table were having conversations about random things, so Harry continued to chat to Bill, despite being nervous.

“So Harry, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?”

“I love it! I love flying and charms especially.”

“I loved charms when I was at school, although I was definitely better at defence, though I got the same grades in everything.”

“I think I’d like defence, but our teacher isn’t…”

“Very good?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be mean, but he isn’t very good.”

Bill laughed slightly.

“Teachers in defence at Hogwarts, fluctuate so much. I’d recommend, if the lessons aren’t good, just read up on the spells and theory, and learn them yourself out of class.”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll tell my friends Neville and Hermione too, though Hermione’s probably doing that already.”

“Are they your best friends?”

“Yeah, they’re both in my year in Gryffindor, and we hang out all the time, doing work, going to Hagrids, playing games and stuff. Hermione invited me to go to the cinema with her and Neville after Christmas. That’s if I’m allowed of course.”

“I’m sure my Mum will let you. I can even apparate you there, and pick you up after if you’d like?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I spoke to the goblins as they understand soul bonds very well, and as I’ve picked up quite a bit from working with them, they asked me to stay the whole holidays to help you guys if needed. You and George seem to be doing fine, so I won’t need to do much I imagine, other than get to know you of course.” He said with a grin.

“Does that mean you’ll get paid to be here?” Mrs Weasley asked, interrupting the conversation.

“Yeah. It’s a win-win.”

Fred and George nodded.

People quickly went back to their own conversations after that, and Bill and Harry continued talking.

“George is one of my best friends too of course.” Harry told Bill.

“Hey!” Fred called.

“And Fred.” Harry quickly said, but seeing the smile on Fred’s face, he knew he didn’t take offence from Harry forgetting to mention him.

“That’s good. I mean you have to put up with Fred, if you want George.” He said with a sigh, before shooting a cheeky wink at Fred.

“Definitely, George wants to try and set him up with Angelina Johnson, although I’m fairly sure Lee Jordan might like her. Also I don't think Fred likes Angelina in that way. We want to set him up with someone eventually though. Angelina is one of the chasers on the quidditch team, and she’s really good. Everyone on the team is though.”

“Could you set him up with someone else on the team?”

“No, Katie and Alicia are together, and Oliver seems to only be interested in Quidditch from what I can tell.”

“Ahh okay. You’re the youngest seeker in a century right?”

“Apparently.”

“Do you get on with everyone on the team?”

“Yeah! Alicia, Katie and Angelina act like my big sisters, and even though Oliver is super passionate, he’s super nice too.”

“That’s great. I was never on the team myself, but Charlie was. I’m sure if you ask him later, he’ll tell you about it.”

“I’d like that.”

Harry spent the rest of the dinner talking to Bill, and he managed to eat just under three quarters of the food on his plate, which Bill agreed was enough. For dessert, Mrs Weasley had made a trifle, but Harry managed barely any of it, he was completely full from the shepards pie.

“Shall we all go into the living room? We can all talk for a bit before bed, I’ll put some Celestina Warbeck on?”

Everyone agreed, although no one seemed enthused about whoever Celestina Warbeck was.

“Wanna sit with me Harry?” Bill asked as they went into the living room.

“Sure.” Harry said absentmindedly as he stared around the room.

The two sat on the couch, with Fred and George opposite them, though they were talking in hushed voices, and it was clear that they didn’t want their Mother hearing. Harry wondered if it was about the joke shop.

Harry thought the Weasley’s living room was very homely. There were three red couches, and a few deep red arm chairs. There were a lot of rugs, and a large roaring fire, as well as a bookshelf and an assortment of random nick-nacks. Harry loved it.

Ginny excused herself to bed not long after, as did Ron when he took offence from something Charlie had said to him. 

Harry knew that he should go to bed, especially considering how tired he was, but he didn’t want to go into Percy’s room alone, not wanting to intrude when Percy wasn’t there. He knew deep down it was both of theirs, but Percy had lived in it longer, and Harry couldn’t quite squash the feeling that he didn’t belong.

Harry soon found himself dozing off in front of the warm fire as soft talking surrounded him.

\---

“Bill dear?”

“Yeah Mum?” He said, looking up from the conversation he was having with Charlie.

“Do you want to take Harry up to Percy’s room? He looks out for the count.”

Bill looked down to see Harry softly curled up against his side, very much asleep. He looked so small next to Bill who was easily six foot five. Harry barely reached five foot, to be fair, Bill wasn’t entirely sure he was even that.

“Sure.”

Bill leant down and carefully picked up the sleeping Harry, and walking carefully upstairs with him and tucking him into a bed that was clearly meant for him in Percy’s room. He transfigured Harry’s clothes into pyjamas and cast a spell that would clean his teeth, before heading out of the room and back downstairs.

At around eleven that night, about two hours after Harry, the twins went to bed, and Bill knew the conversation would take a turn, especially with the younger kids out of the room.

\---

Ginny woke up with a start, not knowing what had disturbed her. 

She looked around her room to where her lamp was still on, and everything in the room seemed normal otherwise.

She looked at the clock and realised it was just after quarter past eleven, and she decided she needed a drink, but not wanting to wake anyone, she crept downstairs.

As she got close to the door of the living room, the sounds of voices reached her ears. She knew if they were talking this late at night, it was something that her parents and older brothers wouldn’t want the younger kids hearing. 

Deciding she wanted to find out what they were saying, Ginny decided listening in was a much better idea than getting a drink.

“How bad was it?” Bill asked.

“Hmm?”

“Harry’s upbringing. No one’s told me anything about it, which alone is quite suspicious, but I saw the way he acted at dinner, something bad happened to him.” Bill said.

“Other than the obvious you mean?” Charlie asked.

Mr Weasley sighed.

“Harry didn’t have the best upbringing…” He said cautiously, as he wondered whether he should tell them.

Percy snorted.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“That’s putting it lightly.” He told them.

“What has he told you?” Bill asked him.

“Not much, but George has told me a fair amount. As has Fred to be fair.” He admitted.

“Can you tell us Perce? Just so we know if we need to be careful about anything.” Charlie asked, a slight plea behind his words.

Percy looked at his Dad, who nodded.

“They beat him.” He whispered.

Molly gasped, and everyone else looked horrified, although it didn’t appear to be a shock to Mr Weasley.

“Dad?”

“I knew.” He admitted.

“What?” Molly shrieked.

“Ssh Molly keep it down. I meant I only knew since recently. When the aurors went to arrest the Dursley’s they brought me along as they were muggles, but also because they knew I was going to be one of Harry’s new guardians. They wanted to see if there was anything of Harry’s left behind.”

“Was there?” Charlie asked.

“No. The Dursley’s told us that if there were, it would be in a cupboard under the stairs. I went and looked in there, and there was a bed.”

“A bed?” Percy asked, shocked.

“It seems as if that is where Harry slept when he was at the Dursleys.”

“Those muggles are despicable!” Molly cried.

Ginny knew she was referencing both the abuse and the cupboard under the stairs.

“How bad was the abuse Perce?” Bill asked.

“They whipped him with a belt from what George told me. He was also covered in bruises, cuts and scars as well as little lacerations.”

“Jesus…” Charlie whispered.

Ginny outside the door felt as if she was in shock. She had never expected that Harry, her hero and the boy she had wanted to be her future husband would have gone through so many things. It did make him seem a little more like a hero in her eyes, as he had survived it, but she knew it wasn’t that simple.

Harry had been badly hurt, and he needed looking after, and with George’s jovial attitude as well as being the slightly calmer of the twins, he seemed to be a good match for Harry.

It didn’t mean Ginny had to like it though. 

“What’s going to happen to the Dursleys?” Charlie asked.

“There’s a trial after the holidays. Harry’s going to talk to a mind healer and an auror when he gets back to school so he doesn’t have to be there. That with the memories from Madam Pomfrey should be enough to send them to Azkaban.”

Ginny had heard enough.

She quickly made her way up the stairs, being careful to be quiet so her parents didn’t know she had been listening in. 

She had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos, it makes me smile.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: IMPORTANT.
> 
> Hi, just to clarify before I get any further into this story, I'd like to clarify what Hermione and Harry look like, and have looked like since the beginning in this fanfiction. Hermione is black and Harry is Indian, James Potter is Indian, Lily Potter was white. There's an importance of representation which was lacking in the original media.
> 
> I don't want to start arguments in the comments, but that's just true.
> 
> Basically this is how I see them.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> I'm nearly at the end of writing POA for this series. During the fifth book of this story it goes off way more from canon which I am super excited for.
> 
> Also for Lilia369 and BigpotterHead, Ginny does get better, at the moment she's a jealous ten year old, but she does get better, trust me.

Harry woke with a jolt, the room dark he was in was dark, and it took him a moment to figure out where he was.

He gasped, trying to control his breathing as he thought back to his nightmare. The Dursleys had been beating him in the dream, and the Weasley's had looked on and laughed at his plight.

Harry felt like he was too vulnerable, sitting there in bed, in the dark. The Dursley's would be able to get him if he was out in the open.

His eyes darted around the dark room, and he managed to make out the shape of the wardrobe despite the darkness. His glasses were on the bed next to him, so he quickly grabbed them before quietly and carefully grabbing his bear out of the bag and making his way to the wardrobe. He climbed in carefully, and settled down into it.

He felt safer, and a lot calmer being trapped in a small space. It felt familiar, and with that, it didn't take long for Harry to drift off to sleep.

HPHP

He awoke to the noise of an alarm clock, Percy's. He shifted slightly in the wardrobe, listening. He didn't want Percy to know he was in there, so he knew he had to wait until Percy left the room.

Harry heard a door open and close, and with that he crept out of the wardrobe, and immediately bumped into Percy.

"Harry. What were you doing in-?" Percy started before he cut himself off and his eyes went wide.

He walked over to his desk and put the clothes he was holding onto it neatly. Harry cursed himself, he had heard the wardrobe door opening and closing.

"Sit down Harry for a second, would you?" He asked, pointing the first year towards his bed.

Harry did what he was told, sitting on his own bed, and placing his teddy down on it neatly.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah." He said softly.

Percy sighed slightly at the obvious lie.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah." He said, looking down at his lap ashamed.

"I have them too sometimes."

"You do?" He asked, looking up.

"Yeah. I fell in the pond we have in the garden once when I was younger, and I panicked. Bill luckily saved me, but ever since I've been terrified of deep water. The pond isn't even that deep though, it just felt like it was as I was young."

"That must have been scary."

"It was. There's nothing wrong with having nightmares Harry. If you ever have one, you can wake me up, I promise I won't be angry. Even if it's at Hogwarts."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to show you where the Twins room is as well for when we're here? That way if you don't want to speak to me, you can always go there."

"Please. Thank you Percy."

Harry said, although he knew where it was, he didn't want to be rude to the boy and with how tired he was feeling he wasn't sure if it would come out badly.

"No problem. How about we get dressed and then I'll show you?"

Harry nodded, before quickly grabbing some clothes from his bag and heading to the bathroom to get changed.

HPHP

Christmas eve arrived five days after the children had got off the train, and there was evident excitement in the air.

The house smelled of cakes and pies, and Mrs Weasley had been playing Christmas songs for days, and Harry was delighted with how different they were from muggle Christmas carols. Harry's favourite had been God Bless Ye Merry Hippogriffs, especially once Charlie had shown him what a Hippogriff was in a book.

Charlie had told him that he knew Hagrid had a few of them, and he should ask if he could meet them when they went back after the holidays.

Harry was determined to do so.

On Christmas eve night, the Weasleys and Harry all opened a gift Mrs Weasley handed them, which revealed a pair of pyjamas for everyone with the first letter of their name on them. Harry's were an emerald green and he loved them.

After they all got changed, Mrs Weasley brought out some wizarding board games, and made everyone hot chocolate. The atmosphere was light, and Harry felt a sense of true happiness as he drank his drink curled up into George's side.

"Right children, off to bed soon." Mrs Weasley said when the clock struck ten.

"One more game?" George pleaded.

"Fine. A short one. Does anyone else want another drink?"

After people called out their requests, Mrs Weasley went to sort them out as everyone else decided to play one last game of exploding snap.

It was half ten that night when the children finally went to bed, every single one of them feeling warm and happy and in Harry's case, very very full.

Christmas morning dawned, and Harry was woken to the springs on his bed groaning as George launched himself onto the foot of his bed. Harry looked over and saw that Fred had done a similar thing, but instead launched himself directly onto Percy, who was groaning and grumbling.

"It's Christmas!" Fred yelled, trying to quell Percy's protests.

"Yes, well, merry Christmas then."

"Get up! Mum wants us to open our presents before Muriel arrives." Fred told him.

Percy sighed.

"Who's Muriel?" Harry asked, confused.

"Our great Aunt. She comes for Christmas every year, and she's horrible."

Harry gulped.

"Don't worry. We'll try and keep her away from you." Percy told him, while Fred and George nodded vigorously.

Percy and Harry hurried to get dressed and rushed downstairs to eat with the rest of them. They ate breakfast quickly, especially Ron who scarfed it down. Even he seemed to be in a good mood, not finding the time to insult Harry, which was unusual for the youngest Weasley boy.

"Present time?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Oh go on with you then." Mrs Weasley said good naturedly, as they all ran into the living room.

Mr Weasley pulled out a camera from behind the couch and Mrs Weasley cast a charm on it to make it take photos when someone opened a gift so she didn't have to spend all of her time taking photos rather than giving the kids all the attention.

"So Harry, we'll take it in turns to open a gift each, okay?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley."

"Do you want to go first?" She asked.

"Erm…"

"Can I go first please Mummy?" Ginny asked.

"If Harry doesn't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Okay then."

Ginny opened her first gift which was a yellow dress Harry had bought her under the recommendation of Alicia, especially once Percy told her that the ginger of Ginny's hair was exactly the same as his, and she had argued that the colour would be perfect for Ginny.

"Thank you Harry. It's very nice." Ginny said quietly, before it moved on.

The rest of the present opening took a while, especially considering how many Weasleys there were, and how many gifts they had to get through. Mrs Weasley had cried slightly when Harry had presented her with a locket with a picture of her family in.

"I love it!"

By the end of the morning, Harry had received some Zonkos gifts from Fred, a book on charms from Bill, some clothing from Charlie, a book on mythical animals from Percy, some muggle novels from Hermione, some sweets from Neville and a bracelet from George that was made of leather. He showed Harry he had a matching one. Harry loved it.

Harry's favourite gift however was from Mr and Mrs Weasley who had given him a jumper, some nick-nacks, and a hand for their family clock, telling him that he was part of their family now and that meant he belonged on the clock.

Harry had cried slightly, but had tried to hide it. Luckily neither Ginny nor Ron seemed to notice, both too enthralled by their own gifts.

"Right guys, take these things upstairs, and clean up slightly. Muriel will be here soon."

The kids rushed to do as they were told, and they all took their time, making sure to clean themselves up a bit, not wanting to feel the wrath of Muriel for a reason that they could change. She was terrible at the best of times, no reason to give her more ammunition.

"Kids, your Aunt Muriel's here!" Mr Weasley called up the stairs around ten minutes later.

The kids movements downstairs didn't match the hurried movements from earlier when they had all been so eager to get their gifts.

"Harry, stay with me okay?" George whispered.

"Okay."

"I hope she doesn't be too harsh today but…"

"It's okay."

For the first hour of the visit Harry managed to escape Muriel's attention as she sat at the table, critiquing everything. Ron's hair was too long, Percy's glasses were slightly crooked, Ginny's face looked sour, Charlie looked like a ruffian and so on.

It wasn't until she turned her attention to the twins that things started to go wrong.

"Is there going to be dessert Molly?"

"Of course. It will be out in just a moment." She said, slightly flustered.

Bill and Mr Weasley went to go and help her in the kitchen, while the rest of them remained seated, talking amongst themselves. George and Fred were telling Harry about a prank that they wanted to play when they were back at school, when Muriel got involved.

"You two ruffians better do no such thing. Look at you two, you'll never get anywhere in life if you continue to behave as you currently are."

The twins said nothing, used to her taunts.

"And now one of you is a queer too. You bring shame to this family." She ranted.

The table fell silent. It was accepted in the wizarding world to be gay or trans or any member of the LGBTQIA+ community so Muriel being a bigot was just because she wanted to be and wasn't learnt.

Charlie stood up quickly at her words, clearly getting ready to intervene if he needed to.

"How dare you." Percy spat.

"It's true isn't it? There's the little runt as well. God that boy is scrawny. A little gay runt. I thought from what I heard about Harry Potter he would have been better. Clearly he's weak, too weak for Gryffindor I'd definitely say."

George leapt out of his seat, Fred following him, as Harry just sat stock still, not really knowing how to react.

"How dare you!" George cried.

"Don't give me all that nonsense now Frederick." She said, waving a hand, trying to dismiss him.

"I'm George you old prune!"

As Muriel argued with George, she wasn't watching what Fred was doing, meaning he managed to slip behind her and set a Dr Filibuster's firework underneath her chair. He quickly darted away as it started fizzing, and then…

BANG.

Muriel screamed, and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Mr Weasley entered hurriedly.

"What is going on here?!" Mr Weasley cried.

Everyone apart from Muriel fell silent, not used to hearing him shout.

"These children have insulted me for the last time!" Muriel said, grabbing her bag.

"Muriel, I-"

"Enough Molly. I'm leaving. Those twins of yours will regret this, mark my words." She said, as she left via the floo hurriedly.

Once she left, everything fell silent again.

"What happened?" Molly asked, her voice tense.

"She insulted George and Harry!" Fred cried.

"It's true. She said some horrible things about them. She deserved it." Percy told her.

That made Molly stop in her tracks. She hadn't expected her middle son to stick up for his brothers, clearly Harry was bringing a positive change in regards to her children. Also, if Percy was willing to stick up for the twins rule breaking, she must have said something bad.

"We will talk about this later. Fred, George, you clean up this mess, while we finish in the kitchen. We'll sort this out tomorrow."

"Yes Mum."

The three eldest adults went back into the kitchen, and Charlie winked at the twins as he used his wand to immediately clear up the mess.

"Don't tell Mum."

The twins nodded before George turned his attention to Harry. He was still sitting in his chair, frozen in place, though his eyes darted around worriedly.

"You okay 'Ry?" George whispered as he sat down next to his soulmate.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble."

"It's not your fault. Muriel's an old bat, we should have known she would have done something like this."

Everyone else was looking away from the two of them, trying to give them a slight bit of privacy.

"I'm sorry anyway."

"It's okay." He said, leaning down and kissing Harry on the lips lightly.

It wasn't often that George kissed Harry on the lips, and Harry had never initiated it so far, they only did it in intense moments of stress, or if they had been worried about one another. Harry was still very young, as was George, so they didn't want to rush the kissing thing, they could take it as slow as they wanted.

The rest of Christmas day passed quietly, everyone being slightly tense from Muriel's presence and hurried departure. Despite this however, Harry believed his first Christmas had been rather a success, especially considering the Christmases he had experienced in the past.

On the morning of the twenty eighth of December, Bill apparated Harry to Hermione's house for eleven am, telling him he would be back to pick him up at eight that night. Harry was the first to arrive, Neville arrived shortly after however.

"Guys! Come and meet my parents."

The two followed her into the kitchen where her parents were waiting for them.

"Mum, Dad, this is Neville and Harry."

"Nice to meet you Dr Granger and Dr Granger." Harry said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Neville agreed.

"Nice to meet you kids too. You can call us Dan and Emma. Hermione has told us so much about you."

"Good things hopefully." Neville said, grinning slightly.

"Good things, don't worry." Emma said with a laugh.

"Now, are your parents picking you up at eight?" Dan asked.

Emma and Hermione shot him a horrified look, but the two young boys took it in their stride.

"Bill's picking me up then, yeah."

"Same with my Grandma."

"Perfect. So, we were thinking we can have a light lunch now, and then go see the Addams Family in the cinema."

"That sounds great." Neville said.

Harry nodded his agreement.

"Perfect, then we'll come back here, and you guys can watch another film if you'd like and we can get pizza for tea as a treat."

"Yes! Have you guys tried pizza?" Hermione asked her best friends.

They both shook their heads, although Harry at least knew what pizza was.

"You'll love it, don't worry."

"Why don't you kids go pick the film you want to watch later, while we prepare lunch."

"Okay." Hermione said, as she grabbed her friends by their hands and led them to the living room.

Dan and Emma smiled at their daughter's retreating back, happy that she had finally found friends who understood her. Both boys were rather shy it seemed, although from what Hermione had told them, they had been even shyer when she had first met them.

Hermione quickly led her two friends into the living room, where she showed them her collection of VHS tapes. The three browsed them carefully, and ended up with three different choices, The Little Mermaid, Labyrinth and the Land Before Time.

Eventually they decided on the Labyrinth, knowing that in the summer the two boys could come and visit again, and they'd have plenty of time to watch the other two films if they wanted to. They also decided in summer they'd try and do some things in the muggle world, such as going bowling and going to a theme park.

Neville also invited them to visit his house.

Harry said he'd let them know if Mrs Weasley would let them come over.

"Kids, lunch in ten minutes!"

"Okay!" They chorused back before laughing amongst themselves.

"Do you guys want to see my room?"

"Will your parents mind?" Neville asked nervously.

"No, it'll be fine. Come on."

Hermione's room was the third door on the right at the top of the stairs, and it looked exactly as Harry would have imagined it, at least in terms of books. There were two floor to ceiling bookshelves crammed with books.

The rest of the room was also nice, it was painted a light lilac colour. The rest of the room was very similar to Percy's in terms of furniture, although Hermione seemed to have more things on show than the boy, including some jewelry and teddies.

"I didn't think you wore much jewelry." Neville commented.

"I don't, not really. It's for formal things really, for example every now and again I have to join my parents at their work parties."

"Oh."

"We should go downstairs, lunch will be ready soon."

The three hurried downstairs, and decided to help Emma set the table.

Soon, it was time to eat, and the three of them ate quickly, all very eager to finish so that they could go to the cinema.

The three loved the movie they went to watch, despite the slight darkness to it. Harry's favourite character was Morticia, Neville liked Gomez and Hermione loved Wednesday. While watching the movie they all had salted popcorn.

Once the movie had ended, Neville had told them how amazed he was that muggles were able to manage something like that. It was beyond anything any pureblood could imagine.

After the movie, they drove back to Hermione's and put on Labyrinth. Hermione sang along with some of the songs as they played on screen, and Neville and Harry danced around with her slightly. During the movie the Grangers ordered pizza and then eventually it was time to go home.

Harry was so tired when they got to the Burrow, but he told George excitedly about his day, before getting ready to head to bed.

"Hey Harry?"

Harry turned to Bill.

"Yeah?"

"Sleep with George tonight, okay? Just as you haven't seen much of each other today it'll be better for the bond."

"Sure."

"Perfect. Good night."

"Night Bill, thank you for today." Harry said, giving him a slight hug before darting upstairs.

Bill smiled to himself, that was the first time Harry had voluntarily given any of the adults in a family a hug, and it felt nice that Harry trusted him enough to do so, and Bill would treasure that trust and make sure never to let Harry down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review, and leave kudos if you like it :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while to get out, but with everything that's going on I've been focused on that.
> 
> BLM.
> 
> Trans women are women. Trans men are men. Stop being transphobic.
> 
> Please read and review, and leave kudos if you like this.

CHAPTER TEN

Going back to Hogwarts after the amazing holiday he had felt strange to Harry. He loved Hogwarts, sure, but he also loved the Burrow and was going to miss it a lot before he got to go back in summer. He loved how crazy the Burrow was and how homely. Sure the common room was quite homely, but being in a big drafty castle just didn’t have the same feel.

“Morning Harry.” Hermione said with a slight yawn as she greeted him in the common room the morning after the train ride.

“Morning. Shall we wait on Neville and then go down?”

“Sure. Are you looking forward to today?”

“Definitely. I sent Hedwig with a note to Hagrid last night about seeing hippogriffs. He said if I came down after dinner he’d be fine with it. Do you want to come? Neville said he will.”

“Sure, sounds fascinating.”

“Perfect.”

-

The rest of the day seemed to drag by, despite Harry really enjoying most of his lessons. Harry was just extremely excited to meet the hippogriffs, especially after having read about them in one of Charlie’s old books over the holidays. It was one of the things Charlie had bonded with Harry over, Harry seemed fascinated by magical creatures, as well as quidditch of course.

Finally, after a long day, dinner was over, and the three first years headed down to Hagrids, chatting excitedly about the animals they were going to meet. Neville was more nervous than the other two, but their excitement was infectious and soon that overrode his fear. 

“Hey guys, ready to meet a hippogriff.”

“Definitely.” Harry said, bouncing on his toes with excitement.

Hagrid smiled. He hadn’t seen Harry seem so truly excited about something since meeting them, and even Neville and Hermione noticed it. Hermione quietly wondered if it was because most animals had never harmed Harry in any way, but decided it was best not to think like that, not wanting to think about the horrible life she could tell her friend had lived.

“Right,” said Hagrid, clapping his hands together, “we’ll go see Buckbeak. He’s one of my favourite hippogriffs. Don’t tell the others.”.

“We won’t.” Harry promised.

“Great. Now, make sure you don’t insult any of the hippogriffs, they don’t take kindly to it.”

“Okay.” Neville agreed, as did Harry and Hermione.

“Perfect.” Hagrid said, as he led them over to a paddock.

Harry looked over the edge of the large paddock, and looked at the beautiful creatures inside. They were beautiful, and it was clear that the animals were very proud of their appearances as they were extremely neatly groomed, and their feathers shone in the evening light. Most of the animals were a variety of shades of grey, although some seemed to have brown plumage too.

“They’re beautiful.” Harry whispered, and Hermione nodded her agreement.

The hippogriffs puffed their chests out slightly, clearly liking Harry’s whispered compliment.

Hagrid entered the paddock and bowed towards a large hippogriff on the end, and after it bowed back, he placed a leash on it and carefully led it out of the paddock.

“Kids, this is Buckbeak. Harry, do you want to come and meet him first?”

“Please.” Harry said, once he looked at his friends to make sure that it was okay. 

They both nodded eagerly. It was unusual for Harry to ask to go first with something, and although he was getting better, at least from what they could see, he had clearly been abused for likely the last ten years of his life, and that wasn’t something you could get over. So Harry feeling comfortable enough around them to ask to do something like that and not worry about offending them was a big step. 

“Okay then, Neville, Hermione stand back. Harry, come forward a slight bit and bow.”

Harry did as he was told and the hippogriff returned it, getting into a deep bow himself. Harry smiled as he approached him, hand out, just so the hippogriff knew what he wanted to do, just in case.

Buckbeak watched his approach carefully, but let him, and Harry stroked his feathers softly.

“You’re a very beautiful hippogriff.” Harry told him.

Buckbeak let out a quiet squark, seemingly agreeing with Harry’s statement.

Neville and Hermione went after Harry, and they too got on with Buckbeak very well. As the three played with the creature for about an hour, including each of them getting to ride the hippogriff, Hagrid told them facts about the creatures.

Harry loved flying on the hippogriff, as did Neville surprisingly. Hermione was not a fan, as she told them she had a fear of heights. 

No one in the group seemed to realise as time passed and the sun started to set, all of them being enthralled by Hagrid teaching them about hippogriffs.

“Blimey, would you look at the time, you three better be getting back to the castle, it’s nearly curfew.” Hagrid said, as he finally looked at his watch.

“He’s right, we should go.” Hermione told the boys.

“Thank you for showing us the hippogriffs Hagrid. Thank you for spending time with us Buckbeak.” Harry said.

The hippogriff squarked happily.

“You can see them again soon if you’d like?”

“We’d love that.” Neville told him.

“Good. Now off with you guys.”

“Bye Hagrid.” They called as they made their way back to the castle.

The three first years talked happily as they made their way back to the castle, extremely happy by how their evening had gone. It wasn’t until they were halfway to the castle that Harry realised he had left his bag near the hippogriff paddock, and there was some homework in it that he wanted to get started on, plus he would need his bag in the morning for classes.

“Guys, I have to go back. I left my bag.” 

Hermione bit her lip worriedly.

“Do you want us to come with you?” Neville asked.

“No, it’s okay, I’ve got it. If I get caught, at least it’s only one of us in trouble.”

Hermione still looked unsure, but eventually agreed, and the two friends headed back to the castle as Harry ran to get his bag. He soon retrieved it, and entered the castle, running as fast as he could to his dormitory, not wanting to get caught.

Unluckily, he was not so successful.

“Mr P-P-Potter.”

“Professor Quirrell.” He said respectfully.

“W-W-What are you do-do-ing out p-past curfew?”

“I’m sorry Sir, I left my bag at Hagrids.”

Quirrel watched him closely.

“I unders-stand, however I will h-have to gi-give you a d-detention.”

“I understand.”

“M-my off-office tomorrow at s-seven.”

“Yes sir.”

With that, Quirrell dismissed him and Harry ran back to his dorm,feeling slightly lucky that he had only received one detention. On his way back to the dorm he was lucky not to see any other teachers on the way. Finally reaching the common room, Harry felt exhausted, so he decided to finish his work in his dorm on his bed, but was surprised to see a package on it.

Opening it, a note and a silvery cloak fell out. The note told him it had belonged to his father and that it was an invisibility cloak. Harry did wonder slightly why they had not sent it at Christmas, but decided it was likely as the person didn’t know Harry was at the Weasleys.

“An invisibility cloak.” Harry whispered to himself softly.

It was just a shame he hadn’t received it a day earlier.

\---

The next morning, Hermione was not pleased that Harry had managed to get a detention, especially considering the three of them were meant to go to the library after tea for a while before they all played games with Fred and George.

“I’m sorry Hermione.”

“It’s okay Harry. We’ll just see if we can do it tomorrow night.”

“Thanks, that sounds great.”

Harry was dreading his detention, especially considering the fact he always got a headache around Quirrell and that the professor had been watching him closely in his lesson that day, and it made Harry extremely uncomfortable.

He debated telling his friends, but decided that he was just being paranoid and that he should just attend the detention as normal, as it was just one detention.

That night finally rolled around, and at seven o’clock Harry found himself outside Quirrell’s office. He took a deep breath, steeling himself before knocking on the door.

“C-come in.”

“I’m here for my detention Sir?”

“O-o-of course. C-come in. You’ll b-be do-doing lines.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I-I should not b-be out af-af-after curfew.” He said providing Harry with parchment, a quill and some ink.

“Yes sir.”

It was about an hour into the detention, and Harry was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Quirrell had been staring at him for nearly the entire hour, Harry could see him out of the corner of his eye. He was just staring, unblinking, a bit like a snake.

Suddenly, a cough.

Harry blinked.

“Professor Quirrell, who coughed, it wasn’t you?”

“I-it w-was.”

“No, I could see you. It wasn’t you.”

“N-no.”

“It wasn’t!” Harry argued.

He wasn’t sure why he was arguing with a professor exactly, but the pain in his head was excruciating and he wasn’t thinking clearly. It was quite out of character, but as he got more suspicious, the more he found himself with a desire to know what was going on.

“Obliviate him.”

“But Master-” Quirrell began.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the lack of stutter and at the other voice, and his first instinct was to protect himself. He moved off his chair and hid behind it slightly.

“Who-?” He began as his eyes fell on the door, and he began to dart towards it.

“Do it!” The voice ordered, and then Harry knew no more.

\----

“You idiot Quirrell, you clearly put too much power in it.”

“I’m sorry Master.”

“You will be. He is probably going to be out for another couple of hours at least. We need to think of a plan.”

“Why Master?”

“Because you fool, we need to make sure you are not a suspect, which you will be if they think he lost his memory in detention.”

“You’re right, sorry My Lord.”

“Hmm. Take the boy and put him in an unused classroom and claim he never turned up here if they ask you about it.”

“Yes My Lord.”

“We will have to hope you didn’t erase it too far. I’d say we should take him now and get the philosopher's stone, but Dumbledore is still in the school, and I think I need a few more months to put my plan entirely into action. Hagrid, that oaf still hasn’t revealed how to get past his giant beast.”

“Yes Master.”

“For now, burn the parchment he was writing on, we can’t have anyone finding it and knowing he was here.”

Quirrell did as he said, before turning to watch the boy. Harry Potter laid still and unmoving in Quirrell’s office, and Quirrell was itching to kill him, but he knew he couldn’t. The Dark Lord wanted the honor of killing Harry Potter, and if Quirrell helped him return to a body so he could do so, then Quirrell would be rewarded, and it would be worth it in the end.

\---

Harry gasped, as he woke up.

He was in a classroom, but it was dark outside.

He checked his watch, and gasped as he realised it was half past one in the morning, why on earth was he in a classroom?

Harry tried to cast his mind back, but couldn’t remember anything past eating breakfast the previous morning, not even the classes he had sat through that day.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It couldn’t be something bad, maybe he just forgot?

A voice in his head reminded him that people don’t forget a day that they’ve just lived. People may forget particular things about the day, for example the exact time they woke up, but to forget something entirely just doesn’t happen.

Harry debated doing nothing about it, but decided against it. What if he kept forgetting things? What if this was a sign of something worse? Harry didn’t want to put George in danger by risking himself when it could have consequences on his soulmate.

Harry decided he needed to get back to the common room first, and he searched his bag, thankfully finding his new invisibility cloak in there. Donning it, he rushed to the Fat Lady, and showed her his face, and she shook her head disappointedly as she let him in.

Quickly taking his cloak off and stuffing it in his bag, Harry paused. He knew he needed help, but he didn’t know who to ask. He debated asking George to help, but decided against it. George wouldn’t know how to help, and he didn’t want to worry his soulmate.

Finally, thinking back to Christmas, Harry came up with an idea.

Sprinting up the stairs as fast as he could, Harry pushed carefully into the fifth year's dorm. Percy had told him his bed was on the left side closest to the door, so Harry quickly entered, and tried to shake the prefect awake. It took a while, but eventually he managed it.

“Harry?” He asked, blearily.

“Percy, I need your help.”

“What’s up?” He said, immediately waking up, glad that Harry was coming to him for help.

“I don’t know if it is just me overthinking things.”

“It’s okay Harry, just tell me.”

“I woke up in a random unused classroom, and I can’t remember anything since this morning. It might be nothing but-”

“Have you hit your head at all?”

“Not that I can remember. My head isn’t sore though.”

Percy sat up quickly, bending over and putting on his slippers.

“We need to go to the hospital wing, it sounds as if you’ve been obliviated.”

“What?”

“It’s a memory erasing spell. Let’s hurry.” He said, grabbing the first year by the hand, and pulling him out of the dormitory.

\----

Madam Pomfrey confirmed that Harry had been obliviated, and called for Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore to come and see if they could help return it. They were both unsuccessful.

Harry was made to stay in the hospital wing for the rest of the night, and told he would likely need to spend the rest of the day, just to make sure there were no terrible side effects from it, especially as the teachers believed a student might have done it, and they might not have known how to do it correctly. 

Harry agreed, mainly as he was too tired not to, and Madam Pomfrey gave him a dreamless sleep potion.

Percy ruffled Harry’s hair and bid him goodnight, promising to send the twins down first thing in the morning to visit him. That cheered Harry up significantly and he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Just to let you know, this fic has fifteen chapters, and I've already written the 2nd, 3rd and I'm part way through writing the fourth in this series. There will likely be eight fics.
> 
> Book five is where it mainly gets off from canon, which I'm glad about, as I prefer writing away from canon. This will become very clear when you see the summer chapters. The summer chapters tend to be longer and more fun to write.
> 
> Thanks anyway.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

“Something suspicious is going on.” George told Fred, Lee, Neville and Hermione who were all gathered in front of him a few days later.

“What?” Neville asked, confused.

“Quirrell claims Harry never stepped foot in his office the night he lost his memory of a day. We saw him go into the office however.” Fred told them.

“Exactly!”

“Plus, if Harry didn’t turn up wouldn’t he have sent someone to find out where he was?” Hermione asked.

“That’s true.” Lee agreed.

“So what do we?”

“If Quirrell did do this, we don’t know what his intentions with Harry are. So we need to keep an eye on him. Neville and Hermione, if you could keep an eye out for Harry in class.”

“Got it.”

“Harry will sleep in our dorm with George, meaning Lee, George and I can keep an eye on him there.”

“Good idea.” Hermione agreed.

“Hopefully we can protect Harry that way.” George said, satisfied.

“Where is he now?”

“He’s talking with Cedric Diggory about quidditch. He said he’d walk Harry back here when they were done.” Hermione told them.

“I didn’t even know they knew each other.” George said, shaking his head slightly.

“Harry talks to loads of people, some even we don’t know.” Neville told them.

They all paused, thinking about this.

“Why don’t we tell a teacher about our suspicions about Quirrell?” Hermione asked after a while.

“They’ll never believe us.” Lee told her.

“Even me?”

“Even you.” He confirmed.

Neville summed it all up for them.

“Damn.”

\----

A couple of days later, Harry was sitting in the common room by a roaring fire, despite it being close to two in the morning. Clutched in his hand he had a slightly chewed quill, and a piece of parchment rested on his lap in front of him.

Harry was broken from his insomnia fueled task as he heard a soft tapping on the window, and an owl he recognised as Errol flapped his wings frantically, trying to keep himself up. 

Harry leapt up and rushed to the window, letting the exhausted owl in.

“Oh Errol.” He said softly, stroking the exhausted owls wings.

The owl hooted softly, offering his leg to Harry. Harry quickled detached the letter, but put it aside, more focussed on helping the poor owl in front of him. Harry swore to himself he would buy Mr Weasley a new owl for his birthday in February, that way Errol could retire. He was clearly too old to be doing such long distance deliveries.

“Do you want a treat?” Harry asked, pulling some owl treats out of his bag that sat by his feet on the floor. Hedwig often visited him during the day, or even when he was doing work at night, so Harry had taken it upon himself to carry treats on him at all times.

Errol ate the treats quietly, recovering himself before he hooted gently and flew off. Harry knew he was likely heading to the owlery for water and rest before flying back. 

It was only once Errol left that Harry turned his attention to the letter beside him. He carefully ripped the letter open and began to read.

Dear Harry,

It’s Ginny, Ginny Weasley. I know you must be wondering why I would be writing to you, especially considering how badly I behaved over the winter holidays. It wasn’t good of me, I know that but I couldn’t help it.

Ever since I was little, my Mum told me stories about Harry Potter who would be my knight in shining armor, and I always imagined one day marrying you. When I found out that George was your soulmate, I was devastated and I behaved immaturely.

I realise you are a hero Harry, just not the way I had expected. I am happy for you and George too.

Despite being happy for you, I still need time, and was wondering if when I approached you in person we could speak. Please don’t approach me before I come to you, I’m just worried about coming off mean, which I don’t want to do.

Thank you,

Ginny.

Harry paused after reading the letter. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew he would respect her wishes and not approach her first, especially considering how mature it was for a ten year old. It was extremely mature.

Harry yawned, suddenly being hit by a wave of exhaustion. He debated getting up and heading to his dorm, but he knew if he did he would wake himself up and not be able to sleep again. Deciding it was an essay choice, he yawned, settling down onto the sofa, and dropping off to sleep.

HPHPHPH

A few days later, Harry had met with an auror from the Ministry of Magic by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry immediately trusted the handsome man as he gave off a soft and calming aura.

“Mr Potter, a pleasure to meet you, although I do wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Nice to meet you too Sir.”

“Are you ready to begin?” He said, observing the small boy carefully before taking a sip of water from a glass on the table.

“Yes Sir.”

“Just let me know if you need to stop okay? We can take as much time as you need for this.”

Harry nodded.

“Are you sure you don’t want your soulmate here? Professor McGonagall said he could have a day out of lessons if you wanted him here.”

“It’s okay. I don’t want him to know.”

Kingsley smiled at him sadly, but didn’t say anything.

“Okay, we’re going to look at some of your memories. All I want you to do is think of specific memories on the topics I tell you after I’ve asked you some questions. It will be painless, I promise.”

“Okay.”

“After that, you’ll be free to go. I’d recommend you take it easy for the rest of the day, just relax. Maybe get something sweet from the house elves?”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Now, are you ready to begin?”

Harry nodded once more.

“Did Vernon Dursley physically abuse you?”

“Yes.”

“Did Petunia Dursley physically abuse you?”

“Yes.”

“Dudley Dursley?”

“He hurt me, yes.”

“Did Vernon Dursley or Petunia Dursley encourage his attacks on you?”

“Yes.”

“Did Petunia Dursley ever touch you inappropriately?”

“No.”

“Did Vernon Dursley ever touch you inappropriately?”

Harry hesitated.

“By inappropriately I mean did he ever touch you in private areas or make you touch him somewhere?”

“Yes.” Harry whispered.

Kingsley nodded, clenching his hands tight around the quill he was holding while writing down Harry’s answer. He had known James and Lily Potter, he had been a few years ahead of them at school, and he knew they would be turning in their graves at the fact that their son was abused, and with the addition of sexual abuse he knew they would be cursing the Dursleys six ways to Sunday.

“Where on your body did Vernon Dursley touch you, or ask you to touch him? You can point if you want, my memory can be used.”

Harry took a deep breath before pointing to his chest, his thighs, his backside and then his crotch. Kingsley nodded before noting it down and taking a deep breath. He was having trouble trying to stop his anger showing to Harry, he didn’t want to scare him, but the idea of anyone abusing a child was horrific. Any abuse was horrific, but sitting in front of Harry, way smaller than James had been at that age, made him angrier.

“Okay Harry. Now, how did the Dursleys treat you when not abusing you physically?”

“They treated me like a slave I guess. They’d make me do all the chores, and not give Dudley any. They also wouldn’t feed me properly.”

“What chores were these Harry?”

“I’d do all the gardening, hoover the entire house, polish all the surfaces, clean the bathrooms, cook, do the dishes, sweep, wash the car, straighten everything up everywhere in the house and sort out the trash.”

“How often did you do these?”

“All of them, every day.”

Kingsley gasped before regaining his composure and noting it down.

“Okay Harry. First I’d like you to show me a memory of Vernon Dursley abusing you. I’ll watch the memory here, I have borrowed Dumbledore’s pensieve.”

“Why do you have to view them here?”

“Just in case there are any bits that need clearing up.”

“Okay.”

“Right, now pick a memory and focus on it, okay?”

Harry nodded, doing as he was told.

Kingsley carefully pulled out his wand, and Harry closed his eyes as Kingsley removed the memory from the boys head and then placed it in the pensieve.

“I’ve got it Harry. Why don’t you read a book from your bag while I check this first one, okay?”

Harry nodded, and Kingsley took a deep breath before submerging himself in the memory.

As Kingsley opened his eyes, he found himself in a bright room that was extremely ordered. He cast his eyes around the room, noting its cleanliness as well as the many photos that littered surfaces around the room of a chubby blonde boy sometimes accompanied by two adults that were clearly his parents.

A loud sound suddenly snapped through the air, followed by a soft whimper, and Kingsley turned suddenly and felt sick at the sight before him. 

Curled up on the floor, arms over his head, protecting it, was a younger Harry. Kingsley moved closer despite his reluctance, knowing he needed to see what was happening closely as part of his job.

Harry looked to be quite a bit younger, maybe five at most, although it was difficult to tell as present day Harry didn’t look as old as he should have for an eleven year old. An extremely rotund man with a walrus moustache was standing over the shaking boy, belt in hand and repeatedly bringing it down on the boy while he also kicked him with his large feet.

Kingsley sighed as he turned before he saw a small child and a thin horse-like woman watching with pleasure. The boy, Kingsley knew him to be Dudley Dursley, cheered as his Father beat his cousin, begging to also be allowed a go. The horse-like woman, Petunia Dursley nee Evans Kingsley reminded himself, was watching with a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes.

Kingsley watched the scene for what felt like hours, but couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes until Harry’s whimpering stopped, and the silent tears that had been sliding down his cheeks stopped and the memory went black. Kingsley realised with a start that Harry must have passed out, and therefore the memory ended.

Kingsley left the memory and looked at the small boy in front of him, sadness making his heart clench. This poor child had been through so much, and this was only the first memory.

“Okay Harry, now Petunia Dursley?”

“Hers weren’t as bad.” He said softly.

“It’s still abuse Harry, and all abusers deserve to be punished. You deserve justice, okay?” He said softly.

Harry nodded, and Kingsley pulled a second memory from his mind.

Delving into the new memory, Kingsley found himself in a kitchen, and it was clear it was the kitchen of the house he had been in before. Harry stood at the oven, and this time he looked a bit older, maybe eight or nine. He was cooking the bacon carefully, but it was clear from his face that he was in pain and therefore not paying a ton of attention to his task.

“FREAK!” A voice screeched, and Kingsley turned to see Petunia Dursley stalking towards her nephew.

Harry glanced down, and gulped as he realised what he had done.

“Aunt Petunia, I’m so sorry, please.” He pleaded.

“You burnt my precious Duddy’s breakfast!”

“Aunt Petunia, I’m sorry.” He begged again.

Petunia reached around him and grabbed the frying pan, tipping the bacon into the bin and pouring soap on to it. Harry ducked down, trying to move out of the room, but this seemed to make Petunia angrier, and before Kingsley knew what had happened, she had swung her arm back and smacked Harry around the head with the hot pan.

He let out a strangled yell as the pan made contact and a trickle of hot grease made its way down his face.

“Get into your cupboard now! You’re going to be sorry when Vernon gets home.” She spat.

At her instruction, Harry fled, and shut himself into a cupboard, and judging by the familiarity his face showed to the space, and the small bed inside it, this was Harry’s bedroom. 

The memory ended, and Kingsley retrieved a few more and watched them, noting how the Dursleys didn’t feed their nephew, how Dudley beat him up, how he was made to do all the chores and how he hadn’t been allowed to get much sleep, especially considering the amount of chores he was forced to do.

Finally, it was time for the memory that Kingsley was afraid of most.

“Harry, I’ll need to take one more memory from you, and I think you know which one that is.”

Harry nodded slowly, tears filling his eyes.

“Podgy!” Kingsley called.

A short house elf appeared in front of him, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Master Shacklebolt, how can I be helping you?”

“Can you bring Harry some ice cream from the kitchens please? A variety of flavours?”

“Right away.”

She snapped away, and reappeared moments later with a large bowl of ice cream which she carefully handed to the small boy. He looked in shock at it before he slowly picked up the spoon and took a bite.

“Thank you Podgy.” He said, and she bowed before popping away.

“I’ve got the memory.” Harry told him.

Kingsley nodded, taking it from him and bracing himself before entering the final memory.

This time, the room they were in seemed to be some sort of storage room of broken toys, and the only light was coming from a small lamp in the corner that looked as if it had once had a shade to it, but that had been torn from it.

“You better keep quiet boy, you know the rules.” Vernon whispered to the boy.

Harry nodded, his face and eyes blank. Kingsley recognised the look, having seen it on many other sexual assault victims in their memories when he had been dealing with their cases.

“Boy.” Veron growled.

“Yes Uncle Vernon.” Harry whispered.

“Good.”

Kingsley could barely watch as the adult unzipped his trousers and forced the young boy to get him off, grunting quietly as he did so. Harry’s face remained blank the entire time. Vernon reached down and grabbed Harry’s crotch and seemed to gain pleasure from the fact that Harry’s face portrayed great pain for a moment before settling back to a still and dead look.

Kingsley was forced to watch the horrific memory for five minutes before Vernon spoke again.

“Take your top off.”

Harry did as he was told, before continuing what had been demanded of him.

A minute later, Vernon came with a shout all over the boy’s chest.

“Not a word to Petunia.” He spat, before he left the nine-ish year old by himself in the room.

As Harry stood, the memory ended, and Kingsley found himself flung out of it. He turned to look at the small boy, his heart hurting still as he regarded the poor boy in front of him.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

The small boy was shaking, and the sweet treat in front of him had been barely eaten before being ignored. Kingsley sighed sadly. It wasn’t unusual for sexual assault and abuse victims to get extremely shaky after giving their memories.

“Harry, I’m going to get some dreamless sleep draught for you, okay?”

Harry nodded shakily.

“Do you want to go to the hospital wing or your dorm?”

“Can you please get a house elf to take me to my dorm please?”

“Of course.”

A minute later, Harry was supplied with some dreamless sleep potion and taken back to his dorm by a house elf after Kingsley had bid him goodbye. Kingsley moved slowly getting the memories together, before heading to McGonagall’s office to floo back to the ministry to deliver the memories to Madam Bones.

\------

Neville sighed as he dropped his bag off in the dorm, quiet when he noticed Harry asleep, curled in a tight ball, his bear grasped firmly in his arms.

Neville gave a soft smile, knowing exactly why Harry had missed lessons that day, and he walked over and carefully closed the curtains around his friend’s bed, wanting to make sure none of their other dorm mates would be able to see him when they came in. He knew that Ron would bully the small boy if he saw his teddy and Neville wasn’t going to allow one of his friends to be bullied.

After dumping his back, Neville quietly left the room to join Hermione for tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos if this is any good. I read all your comments, and even if I don't reply because I have work or university, I really appreciate them. It really does make my day.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Sorry it has been so long since I uploaded, I do try and tend to upload once a week, or ten days tops, but I've been ill. Amongst everything that has happened, I managed to somehow get a cold. Plus I suffer from migraines badly, which means I can't write or upload anything when I have a migraine. It really sucks.
> 
> Anyway, here it is.
> 
> Hope you like it.

CHAPTER TWELVE

As spring came and April arrived, the group of friends excluding Harry who was in the library with Susan Bones, met once more to talk about their findings.

“Quirrell is obsessed with something on the third floor corridor behind that three headed dog.” Fred told them.

George paused, turning to look at his brother, shocked.

“How do you know that?” He asked.

“Sometimes when I can’t sleep I’ll borrow Harry’s cloak, with permission,” He said once he saw the disapproving look on his twin’s face, “and I followed Quirrell a few times.”

“The philosophers stone in behind that door.” Neville told them matter of factly.

Everyone, except Hermione, turned and gave him an incredulous look.

“Hagrid let slip.” Hermione told them, answering any questions any of them could have had.

“What does the philosopher's stone do?” Lee asked.

“Turns any metal into gold and provides the elixir of life.”

Fred and George shared a shocked look.

“Does Harry know about the stone?” George asked.

“He does, and he knows someone in cahoots with You-Know-Who is after it.” Neville told them.

The three third years gulped, worried about their small friend.

“What do we do?” Lee asked.

“Harry, Neville and I have been keeping an eye on the third floor corridor, and Dumbledore.”

“Why Dumbledore?”

“Dumbledore was the only person You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. If Dumbledore leaves the school, we think that’s when Quirrell will make his move.”

“We should tell Harry it’s Quirrell.” George said suddenly.

“I think he suspects.” Neville told them.

“Would be weird if he didn’t especially after him being obliviated when he was meant to be in detention with Quirrell.”

“Yeah.”

The group spoke for another five or so minutes before splitting up and going their separate ways. The first years were extremely worried about exams, and therefore were spending a lot of time in the library when not in classes, wanting to do the best they possibly could.

\---

On the second Saturday of April, George woke Harry early, surprising the small boy.

“What’s going on?” He asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes tiredly.

“I thought we could watch the sunrise from the astronomy tower! I’ve got breakfast for us.”

Harry looked shocked.

“What? I can be sweet sometimes.” He said with a slightly manic grin.

“I love the idea, just let me get dressed.”

“No! Let’s go in pyjamas, it’s part of the fun.”

Harry found it easy to agree, which surprised even himself.

It was still early, a quarter to six, so the two put on the invisibility cloak to move through the castle, technically they were not meant to be out of their dorms until six thirty, so they didn’t want to get caught, but no one would be at the astronomy tower so early, so George assumed they would be fine.

As they ascended the stairs, they shed the cloak, and walked hand in hand to the top. Harry moved to look over the side as George set up a blanket with plates of pancakes, strawberries, bacon, grapes and pastries and brought out a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

“Harry, come sit down.”

Harry moved over to the other side of the tower where the sun was beginning to rise, and sat close to his soulmate, hands brushing slightly.

“This was a really good idea.” He said, eyes on the sunrise.

George was barely focusing on the sun, instead looking at his soulmate in the soft morning light, and noticing how beautiful Harry was.

“Thanks. I didn’t want to take time out of your studying, so I thought an early morning date was a better idea.”

“It also explains why you insisted we both have an early night last night.”

George grinned.

After the sun rose, the two made their way through the food, chatting happily, and it made George extremely glad that he had taken the time to arrange this date, with how well it was going it made getting up early extremely worth it.

At eight o’clock, and with the food all finished, George lay down, and Harry lay next to him, head on his soulmate's shoulder.

“I love you Harry.”

“I love you George.”

\---

As exams loomed ever closer, the more anxious Harry got. These were the first exams he was going to take without purposefully trying to do badly so he wouldn’t get in trouble for doing better than Dudley. He didn’t need to worry about that any more, and he wanted to prove to himself that he was a capable wizard.

On the first Wednesday of May, Harry sat in class, anxious. At first Neville and Hermione ignored it, knowing how anxious Harry was about exams, but as it got closer to the afternoon, his anxiety seemed to increase, evident through his bouncing leg and the fact he was chewing on his nails obsessively.

Finally, at lunch, Hermione could take it no more.

“Harry, what’s the matter?” She asked carefully.

He stopped abruptly, turning to look at her.

“What?”

“You seem so anxious. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Really? Because-”

“Ah, Mr Potter, can you come with me please?” McGonagall said as she approached the trio, one of the twins, Hermione guessed George, behind her.

“Yes Professor.” He said, carefully standing up, grabbing his bag and following her from the hall, talking quietly to George who slung an arm around his shoulder.

\--

It wasn’t until just before tea that Harry finally reemerged, eyes red, hand tight on George’s hand. Hermione and Neville had been sitting in the empty common room, most people were outside enjoying the mild weather, waiting to see if Harry would come back.

“Harry?”

Harry shot them a sad look, before turning to look at George, giving him a pleading look.

“We’re having tea upstairs, want to join us? We can tell you why Harry’s been extra anxious today.” George told them, before pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

Hermione smiled at the display of affection.

“How come you’re having tea upstairs? Is everyone okay? Where’s Fred?” Neville asked in quick succession.

George held up a hand to stop him.

“Everyone’s fine, I have no idea where Fred is, I’m going to tell him everything later. Harry’s not feeling up to being around a ton of people right now.”

Hermione and Neville shared a look.

“Sure, let’s eat upstairs.”

Neville and Hermione quickly followed Harry and George up to the third year dorm, and they both looked around in interest, neither having been in the dorm before.

“That’s Fred’s bed, you can sit on it, he wouldn’t care.”

The two did, and gasped slightly as a table with food appeared in front of them, the same happening to George and Harry across from them.

“So?” Hermione said, trying to act casual, but desperate to know what was going on.

Harry’s face was buried in George’s shoulder, and he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, before turning to look at the two other first years.

“The Dursleys had their trial today.”

Hermione gasped, and Neville’s face paled significantly.

“What… what happened?”

“Petunia Dursley was sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban, Vernon Dursley got four. Marge Dursley, Harry’s uncle’s sister, got twenty five years in a muggle correctional facility.”

“What about his cousin?” Neville asked.

“He’s been sent to a correctional facility for children.”

“Can’t imagine he’s too pleased with that.”

“I wouldn’t imagine so.” George began before a sharp knock on the door snapped them out of their musings.

“Hello?” Neville called.

Professor McGonagall strolled in, and cast her eyes around the room, eyes tight.

“Ah, most of you are here, that will do. The rest of you have until Monday off.”

“How come?” Hermione asked.

“I imagine some details will slip out about Mr Potter’s abuse, but I don’t know how much. I think it would be better if you took some time just to be with Mr Potter. It might be helpful as well, especially as we are not learning anything new and exams are a week on Monday.”

“Thank you Professor.” Harry whispered, pulling away from George slightly.

“You’re welcome. The same is true for Mr Jordan and the other Mr Weasley as well.”

“We’ll let him know.”

“You’ll all have to stay in this room, but here.” She said, pulling out her wand.

She waved her wand once, and a wall appeared dividing Lee, Fred and George’s bed from their other roommates. She then transfigured another bed and made some more walls off in a corner. She made a door in both walls and then transfigured another bed in the smallest section.

“Miss Granger, the bit behind there is for you, and Mr Longbottom, the other bed is for you. Mr Potter are you okay with sharing with Mr Weasley?”

Harry nodded.

“Perfect.” She said before waving her wand a few more times and summoning Hermione, Neville and Harry’s things from their dorms.

“Thanks Professor.” The three first years chorused.

“No problem. Now eat up, I’ll speak to your other dorm mates and let them know you’re isolating yourselves for a little while.” She said, before quickly turning on her heel and departing.

The four of them quickly ate their tea, and informed Lee and Fred of the arrangement when they returned to the dorm about an hour later.

Fred managed to convince Hermione that it would be okay for them to take a break from revision for one night, and the group of six decided to take time playing exploding snap and a game of monopoly, a muggle game Hermione had brought from home, before they all retired for the night, setting no alarms, knowing that they didn’t need to be up early the next morning.

HPHPHPHPHPPH

Percy smiled to himself as he walked into the Great Hall the following morning, sitting in his usual spot and grabbing himself a bowl of porridge and a croissant. The following evening had been extremely quiet in the common room, especially considering his twins brothers weren’t around to make any commotion, and as he had not been scheduled for a patrol, it meant Percy had practically had the night off, and he had managed to do some recreational reading and then have an early night.

Percy stretched, before beginning his food.

Five minutes later, a group of screech owls entered the hall, bringing the Daily Prophet. He pet the bird slightly as he grabbed his copy before unfolding it, and that’s when his good mood was ruined, and others around the hall began talking loudly all at once.

_**The Boy Who Lived, Abused and Sexually Assaulted?** _

_**Yesterday, May 1st, was the scheduled hearing of the muggles Vernon and Petunia Dursley of 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. Why, you may ask dear readers, are two muggles being tried in a wizarding court of law? Despite the trial not being available to the public, this reported managed to get the scoop from an inside source.** _

_**After the death of his parents in October 1981, Harry James Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, was sent to live with his only living relatives on his mother's side, Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband Vernon.** _

_**Since arriving there young Harry knew nothing but neglect and hardship but yes, it gets worse dear readers! Yes, this reporter discovered that he was physically and verbally abused by his aunt and uncle and their son Dudley. The young Mr Potter was forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs in the family home!** _

_**In addition through memories in the courtroom, it was revealed that Mr Dursley sexually assaulted his nephew, and he admitted he had been doing it since Harry was four years of age…** _

The article went on describing the sentencing and some of the abuse Harry had faced, but Percy could only think of one thing: Fuck.

HPHPHPHPHPPH

Harry woke to a tapping on the window, and despite still feeling dreadful from the day before and being desperate for some comfort, he did not wake George, but instead quietly shuffled to the window.

“Hermes?” He whispered to the screech owl as he held out his arm and the owl flew onto it, perching carefully.

The owl hooted quietly, and yet Harry still looked around the room, checking to see if anyone had woken up. Luckily no one had.

The owl hooted again, and Harry blinked before scrambling to untie the letter from its leg. Once the parchment was free, the owl hooted softly again, and flew out of the open window.

Despite being nervous about why Percy was owling him, especially considering it would be easy for him to find the first year, he opened it, scanning through the note quickly, at first ignoring the thin paper that came with it, clearly from the front of the newspaper.

_Harry,_

_Included in this letter is the first page of The Daily Prophet for today. The front page reveals some truths that you will not have wanted revealing, so I thought it would be best that I sent you my copy, the front page that is, so at least you know exactly what everyone now knows, unfortunately the news has spread._

_Harry, I don’t know if you have informed George about what the paper reveals, I imagine you will know which bit, at least once you’ve read the paper. Remember Harry, you can always come to me if you need me. Call for Hermes if you need me, he will about and come and I’ll come and find you._

_Don’t worry Harry, everything will be okay._

_Percy._

Harry gulped, he had an idea what Percy was talking about, and if he was right, it was something he hadn’t told George about, he had been planning to, but hadn’t had the strength to do it, at least not yet.

Harry carefully unfolded the attached newspaper article, and gulped, tears filling his eyes as he saw the headline. He felt like a freak, he knew what they had done was wrong, and he knew it wasn’t his fault, but he felt like a freak, he couldn’t help it.

“Fuck.” He whispered under his breath, tugging on his hair tightly.

Harry heard someone stir, and saw Fred looking as if he was about to wake up. He gulped, knowing he wasn’t ready to talk about anything, so he dove back under the covers in George’s bed and pretended to be asleep once more.

BHHPHPHP

One by one, the boys in the makeshift dorm and Hermione all began waking up, apart from Harry. The group quietly discussed it, but decided after the hard day that he had experienced the day before it was best to let him sleep.

The group of students all decided to gather in Hermione’s little room and play exploding snap once she told them that she didn’t mind.

As lunchtime approached, Hermione was starting to grow restless.

“I wonder why Harry isn’t awake yet?”

“Not sure. Do you think I can go and get a book I left in the common room? I’m going to do some revision and I’ll need it.” Neville asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Lee shrugged.

“Yeah, just be quiet-” Fred began.

“Not to wake Harry.” George finished.

“Got it.” He said before slipping out of the room.

He headed down to the common room which fell quiet as he entered, people whispering and looking at him. He shrugged it off, imagining it was just about the few details they had heard about Harry’s life.

As he moved towards the fire where his transfiguration book was resting on a table next to it, his path was blocked by a frowning, pale Lavender Brown.

“Have you heard?”

“Heard about what?”

“This!” She cried, thrusting a newspaper towards him.

He quickly read the title and fell silent. Everyone in the common room was watching him, and that combined with the absolute horror and sadness Neville felt for his friend made him want to scream.

“Can I take this?”

“Sure, I-”

Neville didn’t bother listening to what she was going to say, and he couldn’t bring himself to care that he had been rude, he needed to show the others, they needed to know that everyone was going to be talking about it. Neville’s transfiguration book had gone from his mind completely as he flung himself up the stairs.

He entered the makeshift dorm quietly, before entering Hermione’s section and closing the door quietly behind him.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him, and he knew he must look a mess.

“Neville, are you crying?” Fred asked gently.

Neville quickly wiped away his angry tears, before thrusting the newspaper at Fred. The rest of the students hurried to gather around him, reading the newspaper title over his shoulder. As they read the article Hermione and surprisingly Lee began crying, and Fred and George shared a furious look.

“I-I thought you should know that everyone knows now.”

The horror of the situation fell over them, and George stood suddenly.

“Georgie?” Fred asked his twin, using a nickname to try and calm his fuming twin brother down.

“Cast a silencing charm. Quick.” Hermione said to Lee.

He did as he was told, and just in time as George turned and punched the wall repeatedly, screaming as he did so. Fred immediately leapt up, grabbing his brother and pushing him down onto the bed, trying to stop him from doing any more damage to himself.

George’s hand was bloody and definitely broken.

“Willow?” Lee called.

A house elf appeared, and looked at the crying students, the furious George and Fred who was trying to reassure his twin.

“Yes Master Jordan?”

“Can you please send Madam Pomfrey here?”

“Of course.” She said, before popping away.

“What are we going to do when Harry wakes up?” Hermione asked shakily as she tried to stem her flow of tears.

“Fuck.” George whispered, realising with horror just what situation they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you liked it, it really makes my day :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long while since my last update. For some reason I've been having a sort of authors block writing the fourth one in this series, partially for being ill, but partially for a reason I'm not actually sure about, so I wanted to finish chapter nine of the fourth one in this series before I posted this, and gladly I finally did, literally a minute ago.
> 
> Anyway, please read and review if you like this chapter, it really makes my day.
> 
> Thanks.

Mrs Weasley had cried when she’d seen the article in the Daily Prophet. Her Harry, a boy who was becoming one of her sons had been so horrifically abused! How dare those muggles do that to him!

“Molly?”

“Arthur, read this!” She spat, thrusting the article to him.

Arthur hurriedly read the article.

“I’m going to floo Perkins and tell him I’ll likely be late, okay?”

“Arthur, what are we going to do?”

“I’m going to talk to McGonagall and see if we can bring George and Harry home, likely Fred too.”

“Will that help?” She asked, wringing a tea towel she had picked up off the table in her hands.

“I think if we bring them home then they’ll have some time to deal with this. When Harry finds out everyone knows he’s going to be horrified.”

“That’s true.”

“I’m sure Minerva will have an idea about what they can do about their exams in a week too.”

“You’re right. They can always floo to Hogwarts.”

“I should floo Perkins, I’m meant to be at work in about ten minutes.”

“Go on dear.”

In the end, Arthur decided to floo McGonagall first, and she told them she wouldn’t be able to meet with him until one that afternoon as the school was in a state of frenzy because of the news, and classes had been cancelled as no one have even made an attempt to leave the hall once breakfast was over.

“I’m going to go to work for the morning.”

“Okay Arthur, I’ll make up the boys beds and sort out their rooms.”

“Make Percy’s too. There’s a chance George may use it a bit before Percy comes home.”

Molly kind of wanted to protest, George and Harry were so young, she didn’t want them sharing a room, but then logic caught up with her. Harry and George were children and weren’t going to do anything inappropriate, and even though George got in trouble a lot, he was a prankster, he wasn’t going to do anything bad when it came to Harry. She had seen the look he had given the boy at Christmas, she knew he would never hurt the smaller boy and the smaller boy would never hurt her son either, not that they really could being soulmates however.

“Yeah, I’ll make Percy’s too.”

“Good. I’ll floo straight from work to Hogwarts. I’ll see you when I’m home Mollywobbles.”

“See you then Arthur, love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, pressing a kiss to her head and flooing away.

HPHP

The morning went slow for Arthur, it normally did on a weekday during term time, not many people were free to be harassing muggles, and they hadn’t had any tips to suggest that they needed to do a raid.

Perkins had been quiet that morning, he clearly knew what had been said in the paper, and he knew that Harry Potter was one of Arthur’s sons' soulmates as he had talked to him about it before. Arthur definitely considered Perkins a friend, and he knew Perkins felt the same which was why he kept quiet that morning.

At around quarter to one, Mr Weasley started packing up his work. Perkins looked up at him in slight surprise.

“I need to see if I can get my sons from school.”

Perkins nodded understandingly.

“You can go home too Perkins. I’ll leave a note on the door and if they need us then they can floo us.”

“Thanks Arthur.” He said, and the grey haired wizard also began packing his things to go home.

“No problem.”

“I’ll leave the note and you can head off. Tell your family I wish them the best.”

“I will do. Thanks Perkins.” He said as he grabbed his bag and flooed away.

Arthur stumbled slightly as he entered McGonagall’s office but luckily caught himself. McGonagall was sitting behind her chair at her desk, and she looked stressed. The usually refined professor’s hair was still in a bun, but it was hanging slightly loose, and there were wisps of hair that had come loose, and her eyes were slightly red.

She hadn’t noticed Arthur Weasley, so he cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Arthur! I’m so sorry, I lost track of time. Take a seat.”

“Thank you Minerva.” He said, gratefully sinking down into a chair opposite her.

“I imagine you want to take Harry and George home.” She said after a moment.

“Preferably. We’d quite like Fred to come back with us too.”

McGonagall looked slightly shocked for a moment before relenting.

“Yes, it might actually be a good idea to take Fred home too. I can’t imagine one of the twins being here without the other.” She said.

“Exactly, I’m not sure how they’d react to being apart for so long. I don’t think they’ve ever been apart for more than twelve hours probably.”

McGonagall once again looked quite shocked.

“Obviously with how everything is going of course you can take the three boys home. They have exams in just over a week, and then there’s two weeks after that left of term.”

“Would it possible for them to floo in for exams?”

“Of course, all three of them can come straight here into my office. I’ll also make sure that they can do them in here.”

“Their exams? Don’t they need to be in a specific room?”

“Normally, yes. However, as it stands I don’t think Harry should be in large rooms around a ton of people, especially not people who are going to be whispering and talking about him.”

“I agree. We’re hoping this doesn’t set Harry back too far. We’re going to see if we can up his therapist appointments, just for the next couple of weeks.”

“That would likely be beneficial. I’ll speak to all the professors who have all three boys and see if they’re willing to test them slightly later in the day than the rest so that they wouldn’t end up seeing their housemates, unless they were specifically told where they would be.”

“That would be beneficial. What about the written portion of the exams?”

“They can be done at the same time as their housemates, but I’ll have them do it in my office. So if Harry had exams and your two boys didn’t, he would be in here alone. If all three of them had exams, they’d all be here.”

“That’s amazing, thank you.”

“There’s a staff meeting tonight, so I’ll be able to speak to all the professors then and we can draw up a timetable. I’ll have a house elf bring it over as soon as it is done.”

“Thank you Minerva.”

She smiled at him.

“Shall we go and collect the boys?”

Arthur nodded, and the two left the office walking towards Gryffindor tower in comfortable silence. Mr Weasley knew there were still a few questions he needed to ask the professor, and yet he didn’t want to speak, just in case any students overheard their conversation, Harry didn’t need more rumours about him getting out.

“Wait here just a moment.” McGonagall said as they reached the common room, and she moved him to a side which meant he was hidden when the portrait hole was open. 

McGonagall entered the common room and noticed there were a fair amount of students in there, and she sighed.

“Students, if all of you could make your way to the Great Hall, I need to speak with you all there. If any of your friends from Gryffindor house are not here, can you get them and make them go to the hall as well?”

Students nodded as they scrambled to leave the portrait hole.

“I’ll be around half an hour. Mr Weasley, if you could make sure the house elves bring refreshments?”

“Of course.” Percy said before ushering more students out of the portrait hole.

When the last student was gone, McGonagall ducked her head out of the tower and motioned for Arthur to follow her up to the makeshift dorm through the males third year dorm that she had made for Harry’s friends.

As they entered, they noticed Harry’s sleeping form in one of the beds. Arthur frowned, wondering why the boy would still be asleep considering what time of day it was. Harry tended to be an early riser.

“He’s having a rough day.” McGonagall told him softly.

Arthur nodded.

“Shall we get the others and then wake him?”

Arthur nodded again.

As they entered Hermione’s alcove in the room, all of the students turned to look at the two adults, and Arthur realised with a shock that Madam Pomfrey was also there.

“Poppy?” McGonagall asked, also shocked.

“Mr Weasley punched a wall.”

George looked ashamed, and Fred rubbed his back slightly, trying to comfort his twin. Arthur sighed, but decided not to mention it, he had been tempted to do something very similar when he had heard the news, and he wasn’t even Harry’s soulmate. He couldn’t begin to imagine the emotional pain the youngest twin was feeling.

“Dad?” George asked softly.

Arthur rushed over to his son, sweeping him into his arms, and George broke down, sobbing into his Father’s chest. As George sobbed, Fred leant against his Dad as he also sought comfort but didn’t want to take his Father’s attention from his twin.

As both twins took support from him, Arthur thought about how young the twins really were. Neither of the twins were especially affectionate with their parents, instead they were independent and rarely asked their parents for anything and something the Weasley parents forgot the boys were only fourteen. 

“It’s okay boys, I’ve come to take you kids home. We’re going back to the Burrow.” He said, running a hand down George’s arm.

“A very good idea.” Hermione said knowingly.

“What about exams?” Fred asked.

“The three of you will floo over here for exams.”

“I’ll get Harry up.” George said, pulling away from his Dad and drying his eyes on his sleeves.

“I’ll sort out the cases.” His Dad said.

Arthur went to sort out the three boys' cases and realised that they had kept their cases mainly packed, excluding some posters on the walls and a few bits and pieces in drawers around their beds for Fred and George. Arthur wasn’t sure exactly where Harry’s dorm was, so he’d have to wait to see if there was anything else for Harry.

He bent over Fred’s trunk pretending to sort it out as he secretly watched his second youngest son interact with his soulmate.

“Harry, come on wake up.” George whispered, stroking Harry’s hair revealing the lightning bolt scar beneath it.

Harry moved slightly, yawning as he did.

“Come on ‘Ry.”

Harry opened his eyes slightly.

“Georgie.” He said, his voice cracking slightly as he did.

“I know ‘Ry.”

Harry gulped, clearly understanding what George was talking about.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Don’t ever think it is. I’m not angry you didn’t tell me, I understand why you didn’t.”

Harry let out a slightly strangled sob.

“I’m so tired Gie.”

“I know Harry. We’re going home to the Burrow.”

“Okay.” He said, not even seeming to realise what was happening as he laid down again.

“Harry.”

Harry didn’t answer, clearly still exhausted.

“Are you ready to go?” Fred asked as he entered the room.

“Has Harry got anything else left in his dorm? Do you know?”

“He doesn’t.” George told him from across the room as he continued to run his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“I’m ready then.” Arthur said, shrinking down all three boys' trunks and putting them in his pocket as Professor McGonagall entered the room.

“Harry’s not ready.” Fred said.

“I’ll carry him.” George said determinedly.

Arthur and McGonagall shared a look before deciding it would be okay. 

Noting their permission, George carefully picked up his soulmate, maneuvering him so that his head rested on George’s shoulder. Seeing that they were ready, McGonagall began leading the three students and Mr Weasley to her office.

Luckily as they made their way to McGonagall’s office there were no students on the corridors, meaning no one would approach them asking what was going on as they left the castle. Harry was still dressed in his pyjamas, and George also knew that Harry would not be entirely fond of everyone seeing him in them.

“Now students, I will see you in a couple of weeks.” McGonagall said as she saw the children through the floo.

Harry and George went first, and George held tight to his soulmate as they went, not wanting to drop him. If he dropped him, he was certain he would lose him in the floo network, and Harry being who he was would be doomed.

As they arrived back at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley immediately rushed over to them, but George put a finger to his lips, indicating that Harry was sleeping.

“Go put him in his room.” She said with a small smile as Fred flooed in behind them.

George nodded as he headed upstairs, and he could hear Fred following behind him. George carefully pushed the door open to Percy and Harry’s immaculate room and Fred crept past him, pulling the covers free so that George could slip his soulmate into the bed carefully. Fred hurriedly left the room moments later, before reappearing with a blanket in a deep green that George recognised from his bed.

“Why’ve you got my blanket?” He whispered.

“It will likely smell like you. Harry will need the comfort when he wakes up.”

George thought for a second before nodding.

“You’re right.” He said as Fred placed the blanket over the duvet on top of a sleeping Harry.

“I’m always right. Now, come on let's go downstairs.”

“I’m right behind you.” He said as he followed Fred out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos, it really makes my day x


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to get out, I've had no motivation, and found myself falling into random fandoms I was in when I was 12/13 in order to make myself feel better... weird that what has cheered me up at 13 still impacts me now... anyway.
> 
> Please read and review.

In the week and a half before exams, Harry had three appointments with his therapist where he was eventually diagnosed with anxiety and depression and given potions to take everyday that would help limit their effects on him.

George noticed a slight difference in Harry once he started taking the potions. Harry was less nervous about talking and expressing his own opinions, there was more passion behind his words when he spoke, he fell asleep and was tired less, and he just seemed more comfortable in his own skin.

Seeing Harry happier made George a hundred times happier too.

Despite the medication, George had been informed that Harry would still have bad days, but George didn’t care, he would be beside Harry’s side, helping him with everything and anything for as long as they both would live.

The week of exams flew by, and on the last day George and Fred had both their examinations in the morning, while Harry had one in the morning and then had one in the evening.

“Do you want us to stay at Hogwarts and wait for you?” George asked, pressing a kiss to Harry’s head as they headed towards the floo.

“It’s okay. Neville and Hermione are waiting outside for me.”

“Are you sure?” Fred asked.

“I’m sure. I’ll see you guys at dinner.”

Fred ruffled Harry’s hair with a slight laugh before he left via the floo. George watched his twin go before pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips and then flooing away himself. It wasn’t often that George and Harry kissed, and it was never more than a peck as they were both still extremely young.

HPHPHP

Harry wasn’t entirely sure why he had decided to bring his invisibility cloak with him to his potions exam practical, but it felt right, as if it was something he had to do. His practical would be over at five and then he was going to hang with Hermione and Neville for an hour before going home.

It was nearing the end of his potions exam, which was being overseen by Dumbledore as Snape had refused to spend any extra time working, when an owl flew into the room and landed heavily in front of Dumbledore.

“Professor?” Harry asked quietly as the Professor's face dropped as he read the letter.

“There’s been an emergency at the Ministry in London.” Dumbledore said as he moved over and stared into Harry’s cauldron.

“For where you’re meant to be in the process, this is perfection. Definitely an Outstanding on this portion of the exam.” He said, eyes twinkling.

Harry stared up at the professor.

“Thank you.”

“Definitely deserved Harry. Now I believe Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom are outside. Why don’t you invite them in, you can stay in here until you need to go home.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Dumbledore said, banishing Harry’s potion to his office and then disapparating.

Harry stared at the place where the headmaster had been seconds previously. Hermione had told him it was impossible to apparate in Hogwarts, she had read it in Hogwarts: A History. It was rare that Hermione was wrong.

After Harry took a second to compose himself, he realised that something was amiss. Why would the ministry call for Dumbledore for help? 

Harry rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal a very shocked looking Hermione and Neville.

“Guys! Quick, come in here.” He said, grabbing their hands and pulling them into the classroom and firmly shutting the door behind them.

“Harry? What’s happening?” Hermione asked, shocked at their friend’s behaviour.

“Dumbledore’s left the castle.”

Silence fell between the three.

“Quirrell’s probably gone after the stone.” Neville said in a quiet voice.

“We need to stop him.” Harry said, determination radiating from him.

“How?” Hermione asked.

“We can tell Professor McGonagall?” Harry suggested.

The three of them couldn’t think of a better idea, so they hurried to find her, Harry under his cloak as they did, not wanting to be spotted by other students. According to Lee’s letters, Harry’s troubles were still being widely discussed in Hogwarts, and Harry wasn’t ready to face them yet, he knew he’d be ready by the next school year, especially considering the amount of work he was doing with his therapist, but he didn’t want to push himself too early.

“Professor McGonagall!” Neville shouted once he saw the stern witch in front of him after about twenty minutes of searching.

“Mr Longbottom! Five points from Gryffindor, that is not an acceptable way to behave in a corridor, nor is it an acceptable way to speak to a teacher.” She said sternly.

“I’m sorry professor, it’s just we’re in a hurry, it’s an emergency you see.”

“Oh?”

“We think Professor Quirrell is trying to steal the philosopher’s stone.” Hermione told her.

McGonagall looked at Hermione as if she had grown another head.

“I can assure you, the philosopher’s stone is completely safe. I do not know how you learnt of its existence in the castle, but I will hear no more of this nonsense. Off you go children, go outside, enjoy some fresh air.” She said before shooing them away.

Neville, Hermione, and the invisible Harry watched her retreating form with despair.

“Follow me.” Hermione commanded of the two boys before leading them to an empty classroom one corridor over.

Once the door was firmly shut, Harry whipped off the invisibility cloak to turn to look at his friends, the absolute dread at the situation they found themselves in. There was no way they could let Quirrell get the stone, they knew he would use it to bring back Voldemort.

“What do we do?” Neville asked nervously, biting his lip as he looked between his two best friends.

“Isn’t it obvious? We have to stop Quirrell ourselves.” Harry told them.

Both Hermione and Neville were a little shocked at how easily Harry had said that, he usually was much shyer. Despite the tense and horrible situation the first years were in, Hermione and Neville liked the fact that Harry seemed to be coming out of his shell, even if it was about having to stop an evil wizard.

“Harry, are you sure? I mean… we’re first years. How are we going to manage to stop him?” Neville asked, wringing his hands.

“Well, we don’t really have a choice. I mean I’m scared, sure, but we can’t just sit by and do nothing! What if Voldemort returns because we didn’t do anything!” Harry said.

Neville and Hermione stared at him after his short empowered speech.

“You’re right.” Neville said slowly.

“Shall we go and see if we can find Quirrell?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, donning the cloak once more as the three head out of the classroom. They decided to split up as it would be easier, and they would meet back up half an hour later in the classroom.

Half an hour of searching each proved futile, none of the first years could find the turban wearing professor anywhere. Harry and Hermione had searched pretty much half of the castle, and Neville had searched the grounds, or at least as much as he could, and the greenhouses and he too had found nothing.

“What do we do?” 

“He’s already gone for the stone, we just have to hope we’re not too late.” 

The three first years covered themselves in Harry’s cloak and rushed towards the third floor corridor, trying to keep as quiet as possible so none of the students milling about the castle would hear three loud sets of footsteps without seeing anyone.

As they got out of sight on the third floor corridor just before the door, the three took the cloak off before each taking a deep breath, staring at the door with trepidation.

“Did you guys ever find out how to get past Fluffy?”

“Music.” Neville told Harry.

“Well, let’s see if singing works.” He said as he cast alohomora at the door and it slowly opened.

“It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday.

The regular crowd shuffles in.

There’s an old man sitting next to me,

Making love to his tonic and gin.”

Hermione and Neville had stopped, staring at their friend. Neither had known Harry had a good singing voice.

“Go.” Harry whispered as the dog started to settle down.

“He says, son call you play me a memory,

I’m not really sure how it goes.

But it’s sad and it’s sweet, and I know it complete,

When I wore a younger man's clothes.”

Hermione opened the trap door as the dog slowly laid down to sleep. She shared a look with her friends before jumping and landing with a soft thump. From above, she could hear Harry continuing to sing.

“La la la, di da da

La la, di da da da dum.”

Neville jumped, landing with a soft thump beside her. 

“Sing us a song, you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well, we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feelin' alright.” Harry finished, before jumping, and landing beside his friends carefully.

“How did I not know you could sing?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t sing oft-” Harry was cut off as he felt something snake around his ankle.

“What’s happening?” Hermione cried.

“It’s devil’s snare.” Neville told them.

“Shoot.”

“Lumos solem!” Neville cried.

A bright light burst out the end of his wand, and the plant released them immediately, dropping them down onto the solid concrete floor below. The three students took a moment to take a breath and gather their bearings before soldiering on.

The next antechamber contained a room full of what the students assumed to be birds, and Neville shook slightly. He didn’t want to be attacked by birds.

“Are they going to hurt us if we cross the room?” Hermione asked.

Neither of the two boys knew the answer, so they said nothing. 

“They’re not birds.” Harry said suddenly as he spotted the broomstick dumped in one corner of the room.

“What?”

“They’re keys! We need to find the right one for the door.”

“And how are we supposed to get it?” Hermione asked.

“A broom.” Harry said as he scuttled to the corner to retrieve it.

“This one’s all you mate.” Neville said as he backed into a corner to give Harry more room to fly.

Seeing what Neville was doing, Hermione did the same and watched in fascination as Harry flew around the room, following a key with wings that just wanted to escape. It always amazed Hermione how graceful Harry was on a broom, he was like a bird, free and extremely elegant.

“Got it!” Harry cried after a minute or two of pursuit. He leapt off the broom and rushed to the door, pushing the struggling key into the lock and twisting.

The door swung open, and the three first years barrelled through, shutting the door tight behind them so no key could fly through. 

“What is it?” Neville asked as light flared into the antechamber.

“It’s a chess board.” Hermione said with slow realization.

“Are either of you any good at wizarding chess?” Harry asked after a moment.

“I’m absolutely appalling at it.” Neville told them.

“I’m not great, but not terrible.” Hermione admitted.

“Same. Maybe between the two of us we can work it out?”

“Best option we’ve got.” Neville said.

Harry and Hermione turned to each, discussing carefully about which positions on the board they should take. In the end, Harry ended up being the bishop, Hermione the rook and Neville took the position of the knight as those pieces skulked off the board.

The chess game was one of the most nerve racking things Harry had ever done, and that was with Hermione’s help.

“There’s only one move left you can do.” Neville finally said, breaking Harry’s concentration.

His eyes darted around the board.

“No.” He whispered, realization becoming present on his face.

“It’s okay.” Neville said.

“It’s not, there has to be another way!” Hermione cried.

“It’ll be fine.” Neville reassured them.

“Crouch Neville.” Harry told him.

“What?”

“Crouch, it’ll mean you’re less likely to get hurt.”

Neither Hermione nor Neville really wanted to think on why Harry knew that, but Neville trusted him, so he did as Harry said.

Hermione called out the next chess move, and they watched with horror as Neville was hit with the sword from the queen. Hermione surveyed the board and realised that they were coming to the end of the game which they were thankful for.

“CHECKMATE.” Hermione yelled after the next move, and the King threw down his sword and surrendered.

“Neville!” Harry yelled, launching himself towards his friend.

Neville lay still, and there were the beginning signs of a bump on his head. There was also a slight bit of blood on his back. Harry and Hermione shared a look before slowly pulling up his shirt to see the damage.

“It’s very shallow. He’s going to be fine.” Harry said, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

Hermione looked like she wanted to cry with relief.

“He’ll be okay for a while. Let’s continue.” Hermione said, leading her way through to the next room.

The next room stunk, and there laid on the floor was what Harry knew to be a troll, he had seen a picture of them in Charlie’s old creatures book. Harry was glad that the troll had already been knocked out, he couldn’t begin to imagine fighting a troll. He was eleven! How on earth would he beat a troll?

“Let’s keep going.” Hermione said, ushering her to the next room.

The room contained a table with a row of potions and a riddle which would need to be answered so that they could continue to the next room.

“I’ll work it out.” Hermione told Harry confidently.

He nodded, observing the potions himself. It took him a second before he had a good guess, which he told Hermione. She looked at him for a moment, looked back at the riddle and then glanced at the bottles.

“You’re right. How did you know?” She asked, shocked.

“There’s not much left in that bottle, and the rim looks wet.”

“You’re very observant. There’s not enough for both of us though.”

Harry noticed she was right.

“I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, eyes fearful.

“I have to.”

“You’re so brave.” She said, eyes glistening.

“More stupid than brave.” He said, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

“You’re brave.” Hermione repeated.

“Go back and wake Neville and go and get a teacher. I’ll hold Quirrell off as long as I can, but hurry. If I… don’t make it, apologise to Fred for me, will you?”

“To Fred?” She asked, confused.

“If I die, George dies.” He told her gravely.

Her eyes widened.

“Oh Harry, are you sure you want to do this?”

“I have to.” He said, before taking a deep gulp of the potion and darting through the flames before Hermione could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos, it really makes my day.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: PLEASE READ! Hi, it has once again been a little while, but I don't intend on giving up on this story, especially as I've written up to half way through Goblet of Fire, I've just been busy recently with everything that's happening with coronavirus and I'm trying to move into my student accommodation (I'm in third year, so final year at my university starting in a couple of days.) As I'm going into third year I've written ahead, but just in case it takes a while for updates, just know I am not giving up on this series.
> 
> Also with everything that's going on, TRANS WOMEN ARE WOMEN, TRANS MEN ARE MEN, NON BINARY PEOPLE ARE NON BINARY ETC...

“You!” Harry spat at Quirrell who was staring at himself in a large ornate mirror.

“Me. Who did you expect? Snape? It wouldn’t have been surprising if you did, next to Snape who was suspect poor st-t-tuttering Professor Quirrell?”

“I knew it was you, we all did. How stupid do you think we are? I somehow lose my memory when I’m meant to be in detention with you and there’s no evidence you came looking for me when I didn’t show? It was obvious you were up to something.”

“Hmm, you’re smarter than I gave you credit for Potter. It’s no matter, however, I am still going to kill you tonight.”

“Bring it on.” 

“Silencio. Petrificus Totalus.” Quirrell spat before removing Harry’s wand from his hand.  
Harry glared at him.

“I need to work out how to get the stone from the mirror.”

Harry looked over at the mirror, intrigued. Was the stone physically inside the mirror? If Quirrell smashed it, would he get the stone?

Harry looked at the mirror closely, there was a faint air of magic around it, there was no way this was an ordinary mirror. A magic mirror then, but how did it work?

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi.

Harry looked at the writing, confused, what on earth did it mean? Erised… erised… 

It hit him suddenly. It was a mirror, maybe the wording was backwards. He glanced at it again, trying to be discreet as he tried to work out what it would say.

I show not your face but your heart's desire.

While Harry felt impressed with himself for figuring it out, he realised he hadn’t been paying attention to Quirrell and that was a dangerous mistake that he couldn’t afford to make. Quirrell was staring into the mirror intently, muttering to himself.

“I can see myself with the stone. Why can’t I retrieve it?” He muttered angrily.

“Use the boy.” A voice hissed, making Harry jump.

Where was the voice coming from?

“Master, you don’t have enough strength…” Quirrell began.

“Silence, remove the spells you placed on him and let me speak to him, face to face.”

“Yes Master.”

Harry watched in horror as Quirrell removed the spells and forced him to stand in front of the mirror. I show not your face but your heart's desire. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye that Quirrell was loosening the purple turban he kept on his head, and the disgusting smell that always hovered around it became more prevalent.

“Meet my master.” Quirrell said, a glint in his eyes as he turned around, revealing a face in the back of his head.

“What the fuck…” Harry whispered.

“Do you know who I am?” The face hissed.

“You’re Voldemort.”

“You dare speak my name.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” Harry spat despite being desperately afraid.

“I know you are. Now tell me, what do you see.”

Harry turned to the mirror and watched in fascination as his mirror self deposited a glowing red stone in his pocket.

“I see myself, surrounded by my family.”

“You lie!”

“No I don’t, screw you.”

“Give me that stone in your pocket Potter!”

“Never!”

“Quirrell!” Voldemort yelled.

The defense teacher span on his ankle before lurching himself forward ready to attack Harry. He seemed to have forgotten entirely about his wand, he was merely intent on hurting the boy.

“Now you see why I had to obliviate you. I’d have to do it again, but we all know, minutes from now, you’ll be dead. You’ll be dead as will your soulmate. I cannot stand that Weasley boy, and when one dies with you, the other shall soon follow, I’ll see to that.”

“Fuck you!”

Quirrell lurched forward, pushing Harry to the floor, before grabbing his face, and then recoiling as his skin bubbled.

“Master, I cannot touch him!”

“Get the boy!” His Master hissed.

Quirrell moved again, but Harry knew what he had to do, and launched forward grabbing Quirrell’s face tightly in his hands, pulling and watching in horror as the skin bubbled, and he collapsed backwards.

“My face!”

“Quirrell!” Voldemort yelled.

Quirrell made one last ditch attempt to get Harry, but he was crying out in pain as he did so as his skin peeled and bubbled. Harry grabbed him again, desperate. He couldn’t let Quirrell win, he couldn’t let George die. Harry was trying to fight with all his effort, but the room was becoming dark and he was becoming exhausted. He tried to fight the exhaustion, desperate, but it didn’t work, and he faded into darkness.

HPHP

Harry’s eyes opened slowly. He groaned, before closing them again.

“Harry? Harry, open your eyes for me please.” A voice whispered.

George.

Harry opened his eyes, before shutting them again once more.

“Come on Harry.” A voice from the other side said, louder than the first.

Fred.

Harry opened his eyes again despite his tiredness, and blinked a few times until the hospital wing came into focus, or at least as much as it could without his glasses on. He had survived and Fred and George were fine.

“Here.” A voice, Hermione, cried, and Harry’s glasses were pressed into his hand.

“Guys…” Harry began.

A sob came from his left.

“George.” He whispered, turning to his soulmate.

George, seeing Harry was okay, launched himself at the boy and onto the bed before pulling his still tired soulmate into his lap and beginning to pet his hair. Harry didn’t mind his actions so he allowed them to continue.

“You’ve been unconscious for three days.” Neville told him from the foot of the bed.

“The stone!” Harry cried, trying to sit up frantically, but George’s tight grip didn’t allow it.

“The stone is fine Harry.” A voice called from further away.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore walking towards him. He didn’t understand why Madam Pomfrey was allowing so many people into her infirmary, but he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He didn’t want to be alone, more than anything he wanted to be with George.

“Sir, what happened?”

“It didn’t take me long once I arrived in London to realise I needed to come back here. I managed to bump into Miss Granger on the way to coming to check on the stone. She told me that you had gone after Quirrell. I got to you as fast as I could.”

“Thank you.” George whispered.

Dumbledore smiled a grandfatherly smile.

“You’re very welcome. I managed to get Quirrell off you, and retrieve the stone, which has since been destroyed.”

“But Nicholas Flamel and his wife…” Hermione began.

“They agreed it was for the best. They’ve lived for many years and agreed that this… fiasco was a hint that they needed to be ready for their next great adventure. They’ve got enough elixir left to put their affairs in order, and then they will move on.”

Silence fell.

“What happened to Quirrell?” Harry asked.

“Once Voldemort realised his ‘host’ was no longer suitable, he fled and this led to Quirrell’s death.”

Silence once more.

“So what happens now?” Harry asked.

“Now, dear boy, you enjoy the sweets and treats from your admirers and head back to the Burrow once Madam Pomfrey gives you the all clear. You’ve been unconscious for three days.”

To Harry, this seemed odd. After the complete and utter horrors from three days ago, it seemed weird to try and go back to normal, but he knew he must. 

“Oh! Before I forget, I also have your exam results.” He said, passing Harry a piece of parchment.

“Before you go Professor, why did Voldemort target my family?”

Dumbledore froze, clearly not expecting the question, and he looked older.

“Now is not the time for me to answer this I’m afraid as at the moment you are too young.”

Harry frowned.

“Someday soon Harry I will tell you, I promise, but for now rest.” Dumbledore said before slowly leaving the hospital wing.

The group of five students watched him go, staring at his retreating back in shock. Dumbledore knew why Voldemort had gone after Harry’s parents.

“What are your results?” Neville asked finally, relieving the tension.

Harry quickly opened the parchment.

Pass: 

Outstanding

Exceeds Expectations

Acceptable.

Fail:

Poor

Dreadful

Troll

Harry James Potter’s Exam Results:

Herbology: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Charms: O

History of Magic: A

Astronomy: E

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+

Harry smiled when he saw his results, proud of how well he had done. He passed the results to George who read them and cheered, he then pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple and passed them onto Fred who congratulated him as did the others once they had read them.

“That’s so good.” Hermione said, beaming.

“Hell yeah it is!” Fred cried.

At his outburst Madam Pomfrey stormed into the room and looked at the group in shock.

“OUT! OUT!” She cried.

“Madam Pomfrey-” George began to protest.

“Fine, you can stay. The rest of you out. Fred Weasley, you can use my floo to get home if you wish?”

Fred nodded glumly realising he wasn’t going to win the fight so he bid everyone goodbye and left the infirmary. Hermione and Neville gave soft hugs to Harry, with his permission, before they left the hospital wing through the main door. 

Once all their friends had left, Madam Pomfrey returned the curtains around Harry’s bed so no one knew he was there, and left him in bed, George snuggled tightly to his side.

HPHP

It was two days later when Madam Pomfrey finally allowed Harry to leave the hospital wing and return to the Burrow, finally sufficiently satisfied that he was back to normal. It was only a day before the rest of the school-aged Weasley’s would return, so Harry spent some time just relaxing with Fred and George before the Burrow became extremely hectic again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, review and leave kudos if you want. It really makes my day x


End file.
